La Fille de l'Océan
by Mizumiii
Summary: Mizùmi, membre de l'équipage au chapeau de paille, pourtant personne ne connait son histoire, mais quand ils vont arriver sur l'île des hommes-poissons, de nombreux souvenirs vont refaire surface. Pour le meilleur comme le pire. Fukaboshi, Shiroahsi, et les autres membres de la famille seront présent. Fukaboshi x OC
1. Chapter 1

J'ai écris un OS One Piece qui a fait 38 pages xD Donc j'en ai fais une mini-fic ;p

Bonne lecture :D

P.S : seul Mizùmi m'appartient ;p

* * *

La fille de l'océan

C'est l'histoire d'une petite fille qui s'est prise pour une sirène et qui est tombée  
amoureuse du prince des sirènes.

* * *

Chapitre 1

* * *

Tous les membres de l'équipage étaient en panique, à cause de la prise de vitesse soudaine du Sunny, le revêtement du bateau était en train de se coller à la coque, aspirant ainsi tout l'air et les plaquant au sol sans qu'ils ne puissent opposer la moindre résistance.  
De toute façon, c'était ça ou la noyade. Car ils se trouvaient actuellement à des milliers de kilomètres sous l'eau, juste en face de l'île des hommes-poissons vers laquelle ils se dirigeaient à très grande vitesse !  
Ils traversèrent la première couche de l'île avec facilité mais la vitesse du Sunny fut ralente et la deuxième couche fut plus dure à traverser, et une fois de l'autre côté, le survêtement éclata.  
Mizùmi sentit l'eau salée envahir d'un coup ses poumons et agresser ses yeux. Elle tenta vainement de nager mais le courant était trop fort et l'entraînait vers le fond. La jeune fille faisait partie de ceux qui n'avaient pas mangé de fruit du démon et par conséquent elle essaya de rejoindre ceux qui en avait mangé un, elle aperçut Luffy, inconscient, qui coulait à quelques brasses d'elle. Mizùmi se précipita vers lui mais l'air lui manquait et ses poumons commençaient à la brûler, elle se força à continuer à se diriger vers son capitaine mais plus elle faisait d'efforts plus cela devenait difficile de nager et, au fur et à mesure, ses forces la quittaient. Alors que Mizùmi était à deux doigts d'attraper Luffy, le manque d'oxygène la fit perdre conscience. "Non, pas maintenant, pas si près de le revoir!", songea t-elle avant de sombrer.

_Elle flottait, elle savait qu'elle ne devrait pas se laisser aller mais la sensation était tellement agréable. Elle se sentait enfin chez elle, dans l'eau. Le parfum de nostalgie qui se dégageait de l'eau la fit sourire. Soudain, elle aperçut un homme-poisson mais elle n'arrivait pas à voir qui il était, mais, avec un peu de chance, c'était lui ! Mizùmi nagea vers lui en l'appelant par son prénom mais il ne l'entendait pas._  
_Elle hurla de toutes ses forces mais il disparut._

-Mizù-chan ! S'exclama Chopper en la voyant ouvrir les yeux.

Attirés par ses cris, Luffy, Sanji et Ussop se jetèrent sur elle.

-Mizù-chérriiiii ! Je suis siii content que tu ailles bien ! Fit Sanji dont les yeux étaient devenus des cœurs sous le coup de l'émotion.

-Désolée de vous avoir inquiétés, s'excusa-t-elle.

-C'est pas grave, fit Luffy en riant.

Soudain, une sirène entra, Mizùmi ne la connaissait pas. Après tout, cela ne faisait que quelques jours qu'elle avait rejoint l'équipage au chapeau de paille, depuis les Sabaody pour être exacte.

-Je te présente Camie, fit Ussop en souriant, Camie voici Mizùmi.

-Bonjour, firent les deux jeunes filles.

La sirène fixa un instant Mizùmi.

-On ne s'est pas déjà rencontré? Lui demanda-t-elle.

-Non, je ne crois pas, fit Mizùmi, interdite.

La sirène haussa les épaules et partit s'occuper des autres membres de l'équipage, la conversation dériva sur ce qu'étaient devenus les autres et sur ce qu'il était advenu de leur bateau. Camie, ne connaissant pas la réponse, leur proposa donc d'aller rendre visite à ses amies sirènes qui, elles, avaient peut-être entendu parler de quelque chose.  
Mizùmi suivit le petit groupe en silence. Se retrouver sur cette île lui rappelait tellement de souvenirs qu'elle n'arrivait pas à savoir si ça la rendait triste ou heureuse d'être revenue. Mais elle décida de ne pas s'en préoccuper tout de suite car elle s'inquiétait bien davantage sur ce qu'étaient devenus ses amis, elle espérait de tout cœur qu'ils allaient bien.

Finalement, Camie les emmena dans une petite crique, où se trouvaient plusieurs de ses amies sirènes, pour le plus grand bonheur de Sanji. Mizùmi craignit qu'il ne se vide de son sang mais apparemment il était tellement heureux qu'il ne saigna même pas du nez. La jeune femme regarda ses amies s'amuser en souriant. Luffy et Chopper se tenaient près de l'eau, l'air un peu déçu de ne pas pouvoir nager mais ils parlaient avec enthousiasme aux sirènes, tandis qu'Ussop, les genoux dans l'eau, se livrait à des démonstrations de force devant un public impressionné. Mizùmi hésita un instant puis retira rapidement son haut et son short, se retrouvant ainsi en maillot de bain, et plongea dans l'eau.  
Le contact avec le précieux liquide la remplit de joie. Elle sentit chaque parcelle de son corps se détendre et glisser à travers l'eau sans le moindre effort, comme si elle était née dedans. Ce qui était peut-être le cas d'ailleurs. Mizùmi resta sous l'eau plusieurs minutes sans ressentir le besoin de remonter, elle regardait le ciel à travers la mer, et elle se dit que le paradis devait ressembler à ça. Finalement, d'une simple poussée des jambes, elle retourna à la surface.

-Mizùmi !

Sanji et Ussop lui sautèrent dessus l'air très inquiet.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?! Demanda la jeune fille qui commençait elle aussi à s'inquiéter devant leurs têtes affolées.

-Tu nous demandes ça à nous ? C'est toi qui es restée une heure sous l'eau ! On a cru que tu t'étais noyée ! S'exclamèrent ses amis.

-Une heure ?!

-C'est une expression Mizù, fit Ussop, blasé.

-Oh, pardon, fit Mizùmi, j'aurais dû vous prévenir.

-C'est pas grave Mizù-d'amouuuuur, l'excusa Sanji dont les yeux s'étaient changés en cœurs devant le regard peiné de la jeune fille.

Ussop se contenta de secouer la tête l'air désapprobateur devant le cuistot puis questionna Mizùmi.

-Comment ça se fait que tu nages aussi bien ?

La jeune fille hésita un instant, devait-elle lui mentir ? Heureusement elle n'eut pas l'occasion de lui répondre. Le cri de Camie leur fit prendre conscience de l'arrivée imminente d'un navire au-dessus de leurs têtes.

-C'est le bateau des princes ! S'exclama Camie. Vous devez vous cacher !

Mizùmi se jeta derrière des rochers avec Ussop et ils assistèrent, cachés, à la scène qui se déroulait devant eux.  
La jeune fille regarda les trois princes tritons descendre et s'adresser aux sirènes. Mais son regard ne pouvait se détacher surtout d'un des trois frères. Le plus grand, le plus musclé aussi, la couleur de sa queue et sa nageoire dorsale suffisait à savoir qu'il était du type requin-baleine, l'espèce la plus rapide avec l'espèce la plus impressionnante. Ses cheveux bleus étaient encore plus longs que dans ses souvenirs et Mizùmi eut soudain envie de se jeter dans ses bras, mais elle ne pouvait pas. Ils étaient sûrement recherchés en tant que pirates étant entrés illégalement sur l'île... Et apparemment, c'était bien de cela qu'il s'agissait car les trois princes demandèrent aux sirènes si elles n'avaient pas vu des pirates entrer illégalement. Mais heureusement, elles ne les dénoncèrent pas, puis le bateau fit demi-tour. Mizùmi sentit son cœur se serrer, elle aurait tellement aimer l'appeler, qu'il fasse demi-tour et revienne la chercher.  
Mais c'était impossible et elle le savait.  
Sauf que, soudain, un geyser de sang éclata au milieu de l'eau. Tout le monde se précipita sur Sanji, qui venait de se vider de son sang d'un coup, sans prêter la moindre attention au navire qui venait de faire demi-tour. Mizùmi regarda son ami se vider de son sang sans rien pouvoir faire et pendant ce temps, le navire royal était revenu et des soldats descendaient les rejoindre. Chopper paniquait totalement et demandait à tous les hommes-poissons et sirènes présents s'il n'y avait pas quelqu'un du même groupe sanguin que Sanji. La jeune fille serra les poings et ferma les yeux, elle savait que c'était impossible. Elle savait qu'aucun hommes-poissons n'accepterait jamais de donner son sang à un humain.  
Soudain, les hommes-poissons qui les avaient attaqués devant l'île des hommes-poissons arrivèrent. L'un d'eux, Hammond, commença à déblatérer tout un tas de conneries sur le fait que les hommes étaient une sous-espèce, que personne ne sauverait Sanji. Mizùmi sentit sa haine grandir, elle avait peur, pour Sanji, parce que Fukaboshi ne la quittait pas des yeux, parce qu'elle était humaine. Elle ne se rendit même pas compte qu'elle avait dégainé, elle le remarqua quand Hammond fut projeté à deux mètres par la violence de l'impact entre lui et son arme. A côté d'elle, Luffy venait de réduire l'autre partie de la bande à l'impuissance.

-Sauvez Sanji ! Cria Mizùmi avec la force du désespoir.

Elle savait que c'était inutile, elle le savait mieux que quiconque, mais elle ne pouvait pas abandonner. Elle faisait face aux princes, les yeux noirs de Fukaboshi étaient fixés dans les siens, elle voulut ouvrir la bouche, lui parler mais le cri de Camie l'en empêcha. Encore une fois.  
La sirène avait réussi à grimper sur le navire et à les appeler pour qu'ils l'y rejoignent. Luffy étendit ses bras et Mizùmi l'agrippa au passage, en quelques secondes ils se retrouvèrent sur le dos du long poisson et se dirigèrent vers la ville. La jeune fille regarda l'homme-triton devenir de plus en plus petit jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse complètement. Elle s'adossa à la crête dorsale du poisson et soupira. Venir ici avait était peut-être une erreur.

Leur arrivée au centre ville créa un peu de panique mais les pirates ne s'en préoccupèrent pas, en quelques secondes et sans avoir besoin d'échanger la moindre parole, ils se séparèrent et partirent à la recherche d'un humain du même groupe sanguin que Sanji.  
Mizùmi se répétait le nom de ce groupe sanguin en tête autant pour ne pas l'oublier que pour ne pas laisser son esprit vagabonder trop loin dans ses souvenirs. Car tout ici avait le goût de la nostalgie, la sensation du sol sous ses pieds, la lumière des arbres marins qui caressait sa peau, même la légère différence de pression sur son corps, quasi imperceptible mais que, elle, ressentait comme l'étreinte de l'île qui l'accueillait pour son retour.  
Mizùmi tentait d'ignorer à la fois son inquiétude pour Sanji et les drôles de sensations que réveillaient en elle cette île mais c'était peine perdue. Elle courait tout en demandant à toutes les personnes si elles voulaient bien donner leur sang mais personne n'accepta, ils se contentaient tous de détourner la tête l'air gêné. Mizùmi bouillonnait à l'intérieur : Pourquoi les choses étaient-elles ainsi ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'à cause de quelques crétins son ami allait mourir ?  
Mais au bout d'un moment, elle vit Ussop l'appeler à grands cris, il semblait sourire, la jeune fille se remit à espérer et courut le rejoindre.

-Où est Sanji ? Lui demanda-t-elle, inquiète de ne pas le voir.

-Il est avec Chopper, un voyageur a bien voulu lui donner du sang, il est en voie de guérison, expliqua rapidement le canonnier.

-Aaaah, je suis soulagée, fit Mizùmi en souriant.

-Moi aussi, avoua Ussop, Sanji a vraiment failli y passer ! Mais, il faut que tu me suives, on a retrouvé Brook avec Pappug !

-Pappug ?

-C'est une étoile de mer, et un ami à nous ! Il nous a proposé de venir chez lui !

-D'ac, je te suis.

Mizùmi laissa son ami la guider à travers les rues, le laissant aussi bavarder tout seul, raconter des histoires pour la plupart inventées mais qu'elle aimaient bien entendre. Même si pour le moment elle préférait plutôt observer la ville. Une foule d'hommes-poissons se pressaient autour d'eux, certains marchant, d'autre courant. Les sirènes et les tritons flottaient sur leurs sortes de bouées et les enfants jouaient. La jeune fille se demandait pourquoi les humains et les hommes-poissons ne s'entendaient pas alors qu'ils étaient exactement similaires, combien de fois avait-elle vu le même genre de scène, que celle qu'elle voyait sous ses yeux, à la surface ?  
Finalement ils rejoignirent Luffy qui était en compagnie de Nami, Brook et une étoile de mer, elle en déduisit que ça devait être le fameux Pappug, il y avait aussi bien sûr la sirène qui les avait sauvés : Camie. Mais le plus étrange était que le Roi était là. Oui, oui, le roi Neptune et ses 8 mètres de haut. Celui-ci les invita sans leur donner le choix à un banquet à son palais. Mizùmi n'ouvrit pas la bouche, elle se contentait de suivre le déroulement des choses sans intervenir, elle grimpa sur la baleine et s'installa confortablement. Elle décida de faire comme Zoro, elle ferma les yeux et entendit, sauf qu'elle les laissa entre-ouverts pour pouvoir observer le Roi. Celui-ci semblait d'humeur joyeuse et même s'il l'avait vue, il n'avait pas semblé la reconnaître. Mizùmi sentit une vague de colère et de frustration l'envahir d'un coup, mais il fallait qu'elle se calme, sinon son haki risquait de ressortir.  
Le trajet se fit dans la bonne humeur sauf pour Mizùmi qui feignait toujours de dormir. Ses amis la laissèrent en paix, ils savaient que si elle avait besoin de leur parler elle le ferait en temps voulu. Une fois arrivés au palais, tout le monde s'extasia sur le bâtiment, Mizùmi devait bien avouer qu'il était impressionnant mais il lui semblait plus petit que dans ses souvenirs, cette remarque lui arracha un sourire triste. Elle observa le Roi Neptune mais il ne semblait toujours pas l'avoir remarquée. Son haki s'agita à nouveau, elle se contrôla et préféra aller visiter un peu plutôt que de prendre le risque de faire des bêtises. De toute façon elle n'était pas la seule à s'éclipser puisqu'elle venait de voir Luffy partir discrètement en quête de viande.

Mizùmi arpentait les couloirs, le sol était fait en carrelage mais pas comme celui qu'on trouvait sur terre, il avait des reflets bleutés comme le fond de l'eau et sa surface n'était pas dure mais souple. Les murs étaient démesurément grands, et le plafond étaient soutenu par des colonnes qui devaient bien faire deux fois sa largeur.  
Elle se sentait enfin calme, depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés dans l'île, elle se sentait bouleversée et perdue, ne sachant pas si elle avait bien fait de revenir. Le fait que Neptune ne l'ait pas reconnue l'avait blessée plus qu'elle ne le pensait, elle avait beau essayer de le haïr, elle avait quand même espéré qu'il la reconnaisse.  
Tout en marchant elle arriva dans une des chambres. Elle n'eut pas besoin de réfléchir pour savoir à qui elle était. Les murs étaient peints de telle manière qu'on ait l'impression d'être dans l'eau, c'en était tellement saisissant qu'elle fut envahie un instant de l'envie d'agiter les bras pour voir si elle pouvait nager. Le lit au centre était très grand, en même temps son propriétaire mesurait dans les cinq mètres de haut. Dans un coin, il y avait un bureau, dessus des papiers étaient entassés; elle s'approcha. La moitié semblait être des feuilles de pétitions, Mizùmi en saisit une et sentit une immense tristesse l'envahir, elle sentit ses jambes trembler et elle dut s'appuyer sur le bureau. Elle regarda les autres feuilles, ce n'étaient que des lettres adressées au gouvernement humain, des livres sur le monde humain, les recherches de plusieurs années. Mizùmi dut fermer les yeux pour empêcher ses larmes de couler.

-Fukaboshi...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Soudain, Mizùmi entendit un drôle de bruit, elle sortit précipitamment de la chambre et courut jusqu'à la grande salle. Ce qu'elle y vit la stupéfia, l'eau avait empli la salle et commençait à envahir le couloir. Elle plongea et vit le Roi attaché avec Zoro, Brook et Ussop. Elle ne savait pas ce que faisait le bretteur ici et malheureusement elle ne pouvait rien tenter pour les sauver car ils étaient surveillés par une armada d'hommes-poissons qui semblaient sortis tout droit du District des Homme-poissons. L'un deux, sûrement leur chef, lui rappelait quelque chose, elle ne savait plus quoi mais en tout cas il l'effrayait. Il semblait tellement... Haineux.  
Mizùmi préféra sortir, elle devait impérativement rejoindre les autres, elle courut dans les couloirs à la recherche de Nami et Camie mais elle ne les trouva nulle part, Mizùmi dut donc se résoudre à quitter le palais, surtout que l'eau avait envahi quasiment tous les couloirs et même si elle pouvait rester très longtemps sous l'eau, elle ne pouvait pas non plus respirer dedans ! Mais par chance elle trouva des coraux roses, qui créent des bulles pour respirer, elle en attrapa une dizaine et les fourra dans ses poches avant de sortir.  
Mizùmi courut jusqu'au boyau de liaison, heureusement, il était toujours ouvert, elle n'eut qu'à souffler dans le corail et plonger. Ces coraux étaient bien pratiques, elle devait bien l'avouer, grâce à un seul elle eut assez d'oxygène pour rejoindre l'autre extrémité du couloir. Sauf qu'arrivée à l'air libre... Il n'y avait plus rien. Mais elle avait prévu le coup, en se concentrant elle réussit à créer une armure de haki sur tout son corps, elle sortit une arme dorée et la prit en main. La chute était vertigineuse mais elle en dura que quelques secondes, Mizùmi eut à peine le temps de se préparer à l'impact qu'elle rencontra contre le sol.  
Le choc fut d'une telle violence qu'elle s'enfonça de plusieurs centimètres, elle ressentit la force de l'impact dans ses jambes et son corps. Elle vacilla légèrement mais réussit à garder son équilibre. Elle fit un geste vif avec son arme dorée qui se déplia dans un 'clic' discret, et qui se révéla être un long trident doré avec des reflets blancs. La jeune fille se plaça en position de défense au cas où quelqu'un l'attaquerait, après tout si le palais était attaqué, qui savait ce qui se passait ici? Mais au lieu d'ennemis près à en découdre, elle ne vit que des arbres. Ceux-ci étaient aussi très grands et verdoyants, la forêt respirait le calme comme si aucun danger ne pouvait exister en ce lieu. Mizù marcha un moment, se sentant emplie d'un calme olympien, mais son cerveau continuait à tourner à plein régime et son pas se faisait de plus en plus rapide. Si le palais était occupé, quelque chose de très grave se préparait.  
Il lui fallut plusieurs minutes avant d'atteindre la lisière de la forêt, et quand elle y arriva, elle empoigna fermement son arme, prête à se défendre. Mais une fois de plus personne ne l'attaqua. Au contraire, elle se retrouva devant la tombe d'une personne qu'elle connaissait bien. Mizùmi fit un pas hésitant, puis un deuxième. Elle s'apprêtait à courir quand elle remarqua qu'elle n'était pas seule. A quelques mètres d'elle se trouvait le Sunny Go, avec Luffy et ses autres compagnons, mais il y avait deux autres personnes importantes : Jimbeï et... Shiraoshi. La princesse sirène la regarda avec un air innocent et l'homme-poisson, lui, la regarda avec un air étonné. La jeune fille hésitait sur la démarche à suivre.

-Mizùùùùùùùù ! Gueula soudain Luffy.

Son capitaine l'appelait à renfort de grands signes et semblait excité comme une puce.

-On va aller récupérer les gars au palais, et après on ira régler son compte à ce mec ! Viiiiens !

Mizùmi eut à peine le temps de remarquer que ses amis, qui étaient censés être encore prisonniers, se trouvaient aussi là, que Luffy la tira par la manche jusqu'à la bouche du requin de compagnie de la Princesse. La jeune fille n'eut pas d'autre choix que de le suivre dedans malgré son dégoût plus qu'apparent.  
Une fois dedans elle réussit à s'asseoir en tentant d'ignorer la bave qui l'environnait.

-Bon, quelqu'un m'explique la situation ? Finit par demander Mizùmi qui se sentait un peu dépassée pas les événements.

-En fait, le roi a été emmené sur la place pour être exécuté, les princes y sont aussi, le plan c'est que la princesse et le requin se fassent arrêter pour qu'on puisse s'infiltrer sans se faire remarquer. Mais il faudra attendre que le bateau arrive avec la baleine avant qu'on se lance à l'attaque, expliqua Robin l'air toujours aussi calme.

-Les princes ? Qu'est-ce qui leur est arrivé ? S'exclama Mizùmi qui sentit son cœur s'emballer soudainement.

-Oui, ils se sont fait capturés aussi, expliqua Robin sans faire de remarque sur la réaction étrange de Mizù.

La jeune fille sentit la peur la saisir, si jamais il leur arrivait quelque chose, elle ne s'en remettrait jamais. Elle avait fait tant de chemin, vécu tellement de choses, ce n'était pas pour les voir mourir.  
Non, elle allait se battre, et leur montrer à tous qu'elle pouvait être avec eux.

Fukaboshi regarda l'humaine avec étonnement, elle se tenait bien droite face à lui, ses yeux bleus plongés dans les siens sans laisser apparaître aucune crainte ni étonnement. Elle saisit son arme, un trident doré avec des reflets blancs, à pleine main et d'un geste précis elle découpa ses liens qui tombèrent au sol avec un fracas impressionnant.  
Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être étonné, elle était une humaine mais pourtant elle ne semblait pas étonnée par son apparence, et de plus elle se battait avec un trident, une arme typique des hommes-poissons.

-Ferme la bouche Fukaboshi, tu vas finir par gober d'la poiscaille, ironisa-t-elle.

-Mais qui êtes-vous ? Lui demanda t-il étonné.

-C'est pas l'heure, se contenta t-elle de dire, vous feriez mieux de rejoindre vos frères et votre père, ce qui va se passer ici risque d'être dangereux...

-Mais, et vous ?

-Je sais me défendre, ne t'inquiète pas, déclara-t-elle en éclatant de rire.

Et effectivement, il dut bien le reconnaître, elle savait se battre, et bien pour couronner le tout. Ses cheveux noirs voletaient au rythme de ses attaques dévastatrices et les Hommes-Poissons qui avaient envahi la place et avaient voulu se jeter sur lui s'étaient retrouvés bloqués par elle.  
On aurait dit une furie, ses coups pleuvaient sans s'interrompre et son trident coupait, déchiquetait sans se préoccuper de rien d'autre que du sang qui coulait sur le métal doré et semblait le rendre vivant.  
La jeune humaine sembla murmurer quelque chose. C'était plus qu'un murmure, c'était une promesse, un engagement sur la vie.

-Jamais je ne vous laisserais toucher à mes frères...

Elle avait prononcé cela tout bas, entre ses dents serrées, dans la rage de la bataille. Il n'était pas sûr d'avoir bien compris ce qu'elle avait dit. Ou alors en disant 'frères' elle désignait ses nakamas? D'ailleurs ceux-ci étaient aussi en train de se battre, faisant des ravages dans les troupes d'Hody.  
Soudain, Fukaboshi se plia en deux sous la douleur fulgurante qui traversa son abdomen là où il avait été frappé pendant son combat contre les Lieutenants d'Hody.

-Pars !

L'ordre avait claqué comme un fouet, elle ne s'était même pas retournée mais il savait que c'était elle qui l'avait donné. Il voulut répondre mais un simple coup d'œil autour de lui, lui fit comprendre que rester ici ne faisait qu'aggraver la situation : ses deux frères soutenaient du mieux qu'ils pouvaient leurs père malgré sa taille et leurs propres blessures, il devait aller les aider s'il ne voulait pas être un poids dans la bataille qui se déroulait pour sauver leur île.

-Je reviendrai, promit Fukaboshi avant de rejoindre ses frères.

-T'as plutôt intérêt, marmonna Mizùmi en continuant d'enchaîner les coups mortels.

La pirate regarda le triton s'éloigner en se mordant la lèvre. Chose que Robin vit car elle était juste à côté d'elle.

-Ça va ? Lui demanda-t-elle tout en invoquant son terrible fruit du démon.

-Oui, oui, t'inquiète pas Robin, la rassura Mizùmi.

Elle brandit soudain son arme et la planta de toutes ses forces dans le sol, Mizùmi se concentra et, amplifiant la force de l'impact avec son haki, ce qui démultiplia l'onde de choc, envoya au tapis bon nombre de ses adversaires en une seule fois.

-Pas mal ! Apprécia Robin avec un clin d'œil.

-Ça vaut pas le Haky de Luffy, ronchonna Mizùmi.

Celui-ci sembla l'entendre car il se retourna vers elle pour lui tirer la langue, grimace qu'elle lui rendit avec joie.

Au milieu du combat, une ombre gigantesque se dessina au-dessus d'eux.

-Noah... Souffla Mizù.

-Tu connais ce bateau ? S'étonna Nami.

-Oui... Mais il ne devrait pas être là !

Shiraoshi s'éleva soudain dans les airs et partit au-dessus de la place pour attirer le navire.

-Hody Jones se fait la malle !

Mizùmi ne comprenait pas l'ampleur de la situation, mais apparemment le bateau suivait la princesse et Hody semblait bien décidé à en profiter pour l'éliminer.  
Le sang de la jeune fille ne fit qu'un tour.

-Tu ne toucheras pas un cheveu de ma petite sœur ! Gronda-t-elle en courant.

Mizùmi se précipita sur la falaise et enfonça son trident dedans, grâce à son appui, elle se projeta en avant et grimpa ainsi jusqu'au sommet. Une fois arrivée en haut, elle courut après le bateau.

-Sanji ! Aide-moi s'il te plaît ! Demanda-t-elle à son ami.

-Bien sûr Mizù-chériiiiie !

Le cuistot s'éleva en l'air grâce à sa nouvelle technique, Mizù prit le plus d'élan possible et sauta. Elle faillit louper la jambe de Sanji mais elle réussit à la saisir in extrémiste et se tracta de toutes ses forces pour accentuer la vitesse que lui donna le coup de Sanji.  
Elle se retrouva projetée contre le bateau, elle réussit à s'agripper mais le choc traversa ses mains et elle sentit une terrible douleur la parcourir. Douleur qu'elle aurait pu éviter avec son haki, Mizùmi grimaça, elle n'avait pas encore l'automatisme de s'en servir. Mais elle s'en préoccuperait plus tard, elle devait d'abord rejoindre sa sœur. Si ce que Luffy lui avait raconté dans le ventre du requin était vrai, Vander Decken persécutait sa sœur, et si elle mettait la main dessus, elle lui expliquerait deux trois choses sur la vie.  
Mizùmi grimpa du mieux qu'elle put jusqu'à atteindre une des fenêtres du bateau, elle en profita pour se glisser à l'intérieur. Elle devait se dépêcher avant que l'eau n'envahisse tout car sinon elle risquait d'avoir du mal à supporter la pression. La pirate s'élança vers le pont supérieur à toute vitesse. Le bateau commençait à se redresser et la jeune fille avait de plus en plus de mal à marcher, elle dut presque escalader l'escalier en s'agrippant à la rampe. Le navire était construit uniquement en bois et elle savait qu'il était très vieux, pourtant le bois semblait encore neuf. Mais elle n'avait pas le temps d'admirer la construction, elle prit appui sur un mur pour s'accrocher à l'encadrement d'une porte qui se trouvait maintenant sur le plafond. Elle réussit à se glisser dans la salle suivante mais elle ne pouvait plus continuer.  
Après un examen minutieux de la pièce elle trouva une porte à quelques mètres sur sa gauche, l'obscurité qui régnait l'empêchait de voir distinctement ce qu'il y avait en face d'elle. Mais le seul moyen qu'elle avait pour atteindre la porte était de se servir de son trident comme d'un levier, sauf que Mizùmi ne pouvait se résoudre à abîmer un navire comme celui-ci, avec une telle histoire et une telle portée mystique. Elle faillit faire demi-tour mais, d'un coup, elle revit le visage de Shiraoshi qui s'enfuyait pour leur sauver la vie. Elle ne pouvait pas renoncer, un bateau n'était rien par rapport à sa sœur.  
Mizùmi planta son trident dans le parquet en serrant les dents. Il lui fallut beaucoup de temps pour atteindre la porte dérobée et, quand elle y arriva, elle dut reprendre sa respiration car elle se sentait faible, elle avait du tellement tirer sur ses bras qu'elle avait l'impression qu'ils allaient se détacher de ses épaules. Mais à peine avait-elle repris sa respiration qu'elle reprenait sa course. Heureusement pour elle, à quelques mètres se dessinait un cadre blanc, le signe qu'elle avait atteint le pont supérieur. Elle courut jusqu'à l'atteindre et s'arrêta net quand elle vit dans quelle position elle était : le bateau était carrément à la verticale au-dessus de l'île et Shiraoshi continuait de nager de toutes ses forces devant la proue tandis que, au bout du pont, se tenait Vander Decken qui s'amusait à lancer des couteaux sur la princesse.  
Mizùmi lança son arme de toutes ses forces, elle fila à une vitesse folle, telle un filet de lumière mortelle sans presque aucun bruit à part un léger sifflement funeste annonciateur de la mort prochaine de Decken. Sauf que ce dernier avait entendu l'attaque, ce qui surprit Mizùmi, mais la jeune fille se doutait bien que cette attaque n'aurait pas suffi, alors elle avait profité de son attaque surprise pour s'élancer sur son ennemi à qui elle décrocha un coup de pied magistral. Il réussit à l'esquiver aussi mais ainsi elle put récupérer son arme.

-Une humaine avec un trident, voilà qui est étrange Bahohoho ! S'esclaffa Decken.

-J'serais toi j'me concentrerais enfoiré, gronda Mizùmi.

-Et je serais toi, je ne me mettrais pas entre mon aimée et moi !

-Elle n'est et ne sera jamais ton aimée! Lui asséna Mizùmi en même temps que son arme qui traça un filet rouge sur la joue de son ennemi.

Apparemment cela ne lui plut pas du tout, il commença à lui lancer des poignards avec une précision redoutable et Mizùmi crut bien qu'ils allaient atteindre sa cible plus d'une fois. Mais soudain, alors qu'elle allait lui assener un coup, il balança son pied vers son visage, elle crut que ce n'était qu'un simple coup de pied et elle se recula à peine, mais quand elle entendit le chuintement caractéristique d'un poignard elle comprit trop tard la ruse. Elle réussit à réduire les dégâts en se projetant en arrière mais elle sentit très bien la lame pénétrer la chair de sa joue et remonter, produisant une affreuse douleur, comme un fer chauffé à blanc sur son visage.  
Puis elle tomba dans l'eau. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle avait traversé le revêtement du Noah et se retrouvait dans la mer. Heureusement elle avait eu le réflexe de fermer la bouche mais l'eau sur sa blessure lui causa une douleur presque insupportable.

-Mizùmi ! Hurla la princesse.

-Fuis Shiraoshi !

Decken en profita pour lancer une nouvelle attaque, il dégaina une dizaine de couteaux de lancer et les propulsa à travers le revêtement. Mizùmi vit sa dernière heure arriver mais, plutôt que d'être inutile, elle se mit en tête de tous les arrêter pour que la princesse n'ait rien. Armée de son trident, elle se teint prête, mais avant même qu'elle ait esquissé le moindre geste, les poignards volèrent en éclats.

-Grands-frères ! S'écria Shiraoshi les larmes aux yeux.

-Nous ne te laisserons pas toucher à notre petite sœur ! S'exclamèrent les deux princes qui venaient d'arriver.

Mizùmi en profita pour sortir un corail rose et se créer une bulle pour respirer. Puis les deux princes se tournèrent vers elle.

-Merci d'avoir protégé notre sœur, firent-ils.

-De rien, vous feriez mieux de filer avec elle, j'm'occupe du poisson-chat, gronda Mizùmi en nageant vers le bateau.

Mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu l'atteindre, un autre homme-poisson fit son apparition : Hody.

-Merde, on s'casse ! Fit Mizùmi.

La jeune fille n'était pas folle au point de se frotter contre celui-ci, et puis il avait l'air d'en avoir après Decken, s'ils voulaient s'entre-tuer, elle leur donnait sa bénédiction! Les deux princes, Shiraoshi et elle se mirent à nager le plus loin possible.

Mais très vite Hody tua Decken et les rejoignit, Mizùmi serra les dents et se prépara à parer, mais la vitesse additionnée à la puissance d'Hody la percutèrent de plein fouet et elle fut réduite à l'impuissance en quelques secondes. Mais elle se ressaisit le plus vite qu'elle put, même si Hody nageait à une vitesse folle elle nageait vite aussi, alors qu'elle allait enfin les rattraper elle entendit un hurlement.

-Hodyyyyyyyyyyyyyy !

Mizùmi arrêta de nager, ce n'était plus la peine. Son capitaine était là.

En quelques secondes Luffy, accroché à Fukaboshi arriva et empêcha Hody de faire du mal à Shiraoshi. La situation restait désespérée, Mizùmi avait une blessure sérieuse mais quand elle vit l'homme-triton arriver, elle ne put empêcher les battements de son cœur de s'accélérer.

-Mizù? Ça va? Demanda son capitaine en voyant le sale état de sa joue.

-T'inquiète! Occupe-toi d'Hody !

-Tu peux compter sur moi ! Fit Luffy, il avait un air tellement déterminé sur le visage que Mizùmi ne pouvait douter de sa victoire.

Soudain, Manboshi laissa échapper un cri de peur.

-Il faut dire à Shiraoshi de tourner, si Decken meurt, le bateau va tomber sur l'île !

Instantanément lui et Ryuuboshi s'élancèrent vers leur sœur mais Hody les intercepta, personne ne pouvait passer et Shiraoshi n'entendait pas leurs cris.

Soudain, alors qu'Hody empêchait Fukaboshi de passer, Mizùmi s'élança de toutes ses forces, elle puisa dans son énergie pour aller le plus vite possible et rejoindre Shiraoshi. Par elle ne savait quel miracle elle y arriva, une fois à la hauteur de la sirène elle lui cria :

-Shiraoshi tourne! Sinon Noah va s'écraser sur l'île !

-D'accord!

Shiraoshi se mit à nager sur le côté. Hody s'en rendit immédiatement compte et fonça sur elles, Mizùmi prit les devants et nagea vers lui à son tour, tenant fermement son arme. Mais Luffy l'arrêta à nouveau, toujours juché sur Fukaboshi.

-Mizù! Occupe-toi de la froussarde ! Ordonna Luffy sans lâcher Hody.

-D'accord! Suis moi Shiraoshi!

Mizùmi se remit à nager, à côté de Shiraoshi, la jeune femme ne pouvait s'empêcher de se retourner régulièrement pour suivre l'évolution du combat. Mais soudain, un cri de Shiraoshi attira son attention.

-Le bateau tombe! Cria-t-elle, alarmée.

-Merde!

Mais simultanément, Fukaboshi se jeta sur Hody en utilisant une attaque que Mizùmi n'aurait jamais cru le voir faire. C'était une technique d'hommes-poissons de haut niveau, et la seule personne qu'elle savait la détenir c'était le Roi en personne ! Mais Fukaboshi venait bel et bien d'empoigner littéralement l'eau à pleines mains ! D'un geste vif et puissant il l'envoya comme si elle était une arme, directement sur Hody, mais celui-ci, sous l'emprise de la drogue, l'évita. S'ensuivit un échange de coups si rapide que Mizùmi eut du mal à suivre mais finalement Fukaboshi reçut un coup dévastateur qui le laissa inconscient.

-Fukaboshiiii ! Mizùmi avait hurlé, sans même s'en rendre compte.

La jeune humaine voulut se précipiter à son secours mais à peine avait-elle esquissé un geste qu'elle vit l'homme-triton bouger à son tour.  
Tout se déroula très vite, Fukaboshi attrapa Hody et lui hurla des choses qu'elle ne comprit pas de là où elle était mais elle voyait bien à ses éclats de voix et à sa posture qu'il était empreint de rage. Mais alors que l'homme-triton reprenait l'avantage, il sembla soudain tellement surpris qu'il lâcha Hody.  
Et la seconde d'après, Hody l'avait transpercé.  
Mizùmi ne comprit pas. Elle ne voulut pas comprendre, même quand l'aileron d'acier transperça Fukaboshi. Même quand celui-ci tomba sans réagir.  
Elle tremblait, en elle.  
Quelque chose venait de se briser.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

-HODYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY !

Une vague de haky déferla tellement brusque, tellement incontrôlée que Luffy et Shiraoshi durent s'en protéger avec leurs bras. Luffy c'était placé devant la princesse sirène pour la protéger de se déferlement de puissance destructrice mais même lui fut secoué par ce déchaînement.  
C'était de la force pure, mortelle et haineuse.

-Orihime... Shiraoshi... Mon île... Fukaboshi...

Mizùmi bougea, imperceptiblement, cela créa une nouvelle vague de force pure qui déferla sur Hody comme une tempête. L'homme-poisson l'ignora, cela ne semblait même pas l'atteindre, la drogue faisait toujours effet sur lui._  
_Le triton de Mizùmi étincela brièvement puis devient noir, entièrement._  
_Hody riait toujours, encore, encore, il considérait l'humaine comme si elle n'était qu'un pauvre petit poisson sans importance, et avoir cloué son bec au prince le remplissait d'une joie sadique. Pourtant, quand il sentit le trident s'enfoncer dans son torse, il ravala brusquement son rire.

-Tu vas payer! Hurla Mizùmi, Tous ces gens! Toute cette douleur!

Son haki était tel une puissante vague irrésistible qui empêchait Hody de bouger, la force de chacun des coups qu'elle lui portait était emprunte d'une rage incontrôlable. Elle voulait qu'il meurt, elle ne réfléchissait plus, ne pensait plus. Elle frappait encore et encore, sans s'arrêter sans même prendre le temps de respirer.  
Toute l'eau autour d'elle était devenue écarlate mais elle continuait toujours._  
_Mizùmi n'existait plus Mizùmi était devenue la haine.

-Onee-san...

L'appel avait été proféré d'une toute petite voix, presque effrayée. Mizùmi se stoppa net. Elle se retourna lentement et vit Shiraoshi, larmoyante, qui la regardait avec des yeux terrifiés. Elle se rendit alors compte qu'elle était allée trop loin.

Mizùmi ne prit pas le temps de vérifier l'état de Hody, en reprenant conscience de ce qui l'entourait elle venait de se rendre aussi compte que Fukaboshi courait un grave danger! La jeune fille se mit à nager en direction des fonds marins du plus vite qu'elle put. Il lui sembla entendre un bruit désagréable, puis sa bulle éclata, mais elle ne fit pas attention. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre plus de temps, la vie de Fukaboshi était en danger ! Car, Fukaboshi, en plus d'être un homme-triton, était un homme-requin, mais depuis sa naissance on avait remarqué qu'il lui manquait le spiracle pour respirer en étant immobile dans l'eau, alors si jamais il se tenait immobile ou s'il était inconscient dans l'eau, ses branchies ne fonctionnaient plus et il étouffait!_  
_Après quelques mètres, elle l'aperçut, flottant sans signe de vie. Elle s'approcha de lui en quelques brasses, il n'y avait qu'une solution pour forcer ses branchies à repartir : souffler dans sa bouche pour forcer l'air à circuler et réactiver le système des branchies. Mizùmi n'hésita pas, elle voulait à tout prix le sauver. Alors, elle posa ses lèvres sur celles de Fukaboshi puis elle souffla tout l'air de ses poumons dans la bouche de l'homme-triton. Elle força de toutes ses forces, jusqu'à en avoir des papillons dans les yeux, durant d'interminables secondes, elle crut qu'il ne se réveillerait jamais. Elle n'avait presque plus d'air, elle sentait son corps perdre ses forces et ses poumons se contracter tandis qu'elle commençait à suffoquer.  
Mais, soudain, il se redressa et ouvrit les yeux.

-Toi? Souffla-t-il, incrédule et haletant en la voyant.  
_  
_Elle se contenta de lui sourire, elle ne pouvait pas parler sous l'eau, ni respirer. Doucement son esprit commença à vaciller tandis que tout devenait noir autour d'elle.

-Mais tu es blessée! S'écria Fukaboshi qui venait de la prendre dans ses bras.

Ah, c'était pour ça qu'elle avait si mal dans le dos. Elle ne voyait plus que le visage incroyablement grave et inquiet de Fukaboshi.

-Arrête d'être aussi sérieux Boshi, murmura-t-elle tandis que ses yeux se fermaient d'eux-même.

Mais avant de s'évanouir elle put voir le visage de Fukaboshi prendre un air stupéfait, puis tout devint noir.  
_  
_  
_****_

_-Otohime ! C'est impossible ! S'évertuait à expliquer Neptune.___

_-Mon amour, je ne peux pas l'abandonner, fit Otohime en serrant le petit corps dans ses bras.___

_-Mais...___

_-Chut, fit doucement Otohime en caressant la joue de son mari, regarde-la plutôt, n'est-elle pas adorable?___

_Neptune rougit au contact de sa femme, puis il posa ses yeux sur le corps qui paraissait si vulnérable dans les bras de sa femme. Le bébé gazouilla et se mit à sourire puis avec ses petites mains, il tenta d'attraper les poils roux de sa barbe. Ses grands yeux étaient d'un bleu aussi profond que celui de la mer.___

_-Et si on l'appelait Umiko? Proposa Otohime.___

_-Oui, ce sera parfait.___

_Les deux nouveaux parents avaient à peine décider cela que quelqu'un rentra précipitamment dans la pièce.___

_-Reine Otohime ! Il vient d'éclore !___

_Immédiatement la petite reine, suivit du grand roi se précipitèrent à sa suite jusque dans une pièce sur la porte de laquelle était inscrit :'Couveuse'. Dedans, reposaient sous une lumière tamisés, plusieurs œufs translucides dans lesquels on pouvait apercevoir de vagues formes noirs. Mais l'un des œufs était déchiré et un bébé-triton reposait au sol, endormi.__  
__Otohime s'approcha de lui et caressa ses premiers cheveux bleus, tout en tenant toujours Umiko dans ses bras.___

_-Mes deux petits anges, murmura t-elle sous le regard attendri de Neptune.___

_La petite Umiko continuait d'agiter ses petits points quand le bébé-triton tendit le sien à son tour, avec maladresse. Par hasard il réussit à attraper celui de Umiko, leurs deux mains se joignirent et ne se lâchèrent plus jamais._  
_  
_  
_  
_  
_*****_

Mizùmi ouvrit les yeux avec difficulté, mais l'un des deux ne parvenait pas à s'ouvrir, en touchant avec ses doigts elle comprit qu'il était bandé. Mais le pire, c'était la douleur cuisante qu'elle ressentait dans son dos et surtout l'impression d'extrême faiblesse qui pesait sur tout son corps._  
_Elle regarda autour d'elle, elle se trouvait dans une des cabines du Sunny Go. Après maintes difficultés elle réussit à se redresser et à sortir sur le pont. Immédiatement, tous ses amis vinrent l'accueillir._  
_Après les avoir tous rassurés sur son état, elle leur posa une question :

-On va où ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix encore faible.

-On allait partir, le cœur de Mizù se figea, mais on revient pour le festin finalement, fit Luffy avec un grand sourire.

Effectivement le bateau, qui d'ailleurs flottait au-dessous de l'eau grâce à une espèce de ballon gonflable, se dirigeait vers le palais Ryûgû dans une ambiance plutôt festive._  
_Mizùmi alla s'asseoir dans l'arbre pour se reposer un peu, quand Luffy avait commencé sa phrase elle avait bien cru qu'elle allait s'évanouir ! Partir ainsi, après tant d'années, sans pouvoir ne serait-ce que lui parler, elle ne s'en serait sûrement jamais remise. D'ailleurs elle aurait sûrement sauté dans l'eau plutôt que de partir sans rien tenter.

-Ça va Mizùmi? Demanda Robin en venant s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

-Oui, merci.

-Dis moi, n'y aurait-il pas quelque chose que tu nous cacherais? Demanda soudain l'archéologue avec son sourire mystérieux.

Mizùmi sentit soudain qu'il faisait très chaud.

-Je vois pas de quoi tu parles, tenta-t-elle de dire d'un air dégagé.

-Je suis désolée mais tes bandages ne cachent pas tes rougissements, fit remarquer Robin.

-Merde... C'est une longue histoire...

-J'aime les histoires, déclara Robin avec un clin d'œil.

Mizùmi savait qu'elle n'y échapperait pas, de toute façon il aurait bien fallu qu'un jour où l'autre ils l'apprennent. Mais alors qu'elle prenait une grande inspiration pour débuter son histoire, Chopper débarqua l'air passablement remonté.

-Mizùmi! Qu'est-ce que tu fais debout?!

-Je...

-Tu vas retourner dans ta cabine de suite ! Lui ordonna le renne au nez bleu.

-D'accord, fit Mizù toute penaude.

Le renne la suivit jusqu'à l'intérieur, puis après l'avoir fait asseoir, il retira le bandage qu'elle avait sur le visage.

-Ça a l'air de bien cicatriser, fit le médecin, on va le laisser à l'air libre maintenant. Pour ta blessure dans le dos il va falloir garder les bandages encore un moment par contre.

-D'accord.

-Luffy nous a expliqué que tu avais utilisé une dose massive de haki sous l'eau, c'est impressionnant que tu sois encore capable de bouger après ça, ajouta le renne.

-Ça fait longtemps que je m'entraîne.

-Peut-être que tu as la volonté du D toi aussi, plaisanta Chopper.

-Je crois que ça on ne saura jamais, j'ai été adopté, rajouta-t-elle devant le regard étonné de son ami.

-Pardon, je ne savais pas.

-C'est pas grave, le rassura Mizù en souriant.

Chopper lui sourit à son tour, puis après lui avoir laissé une pommade pour ses blessures, partit pour la laisser se changer._  
_Mizùmi se leva, puis s'approcha du miroir, elle laissa tomber sa robe au sol et observa les dégâts des précédents combats. Elle avait quelques bleus par-ci par-là mais rien de très grave, par contre la taille des bandages laissait penser qu'elle allait avoir une grande cicatrice dans le dos. Maintenant elle savait ce qu'avait signifié le bruit quand elle avait tourné le dos à Hody pour sauver Fukaboshi._  
_Puis son regard remonta jusqu'à son visage. Le coup de Decken avait laissé une cicatrice sur sa joue, moins pire que ce qu'elle avait imaginer mais bien visible, heureusement son œil n'avait pas été touché mais cela lui dessinait une ligne rougeâtre depuis l'œil jusqu'au bas de la joue._  
_Mizùmi préféra s'habiller plutôt que de s'apitoyer sur son sort, ce soir, c'était le dernier soir, autant faire en sorte qu'il soit inoubliable._  
_Elle sortit une robe de son armoire, elle était d'un bleu presque noir mais qui miroitait à la lumière, semblable au ressasses des vagues sur l'océan, la robe se fendait ensuite en un décolleté plongeant et était fendus du côté de la jambe gauche._  
_Une fois habillé, Mizùmi sortit de la cabine et rejoignit ses amis pour se rendre au palais._  
_Sanji n'arrêta pas de la complimenter, Zoro ne la vit même pas, trop concentré sur un certain capitaine. Robin avait oublié ce dont elles avaient failli parler, Francky lui donnait le bras et Nami parlait avec Camie en riant. Tout cela accompagné d'une mélodie de Brook et d'une danse d'Ussop et de Chopper, bref, l'ambiance était chaleureuse sur le chemin de l'allée.

Le banquet fut merveilleux, la nourriture et les boissons semblaient infinies et étaient tellement bonnes que Mizù crut qu'elle allait en mourir. Puis Nami lui lança un défi de saké que Mizù releva avec entrain.

-Hééééééé fais pas c'te tête toute bleuuuue, fit Nami, bien éméchée, à Fukaboshi.

Mizùmi se mit à rire devant la tête dépitée du prince qui semblait stupéfait par la capacité d'absorption de Nami. Puis la jeune fille remarqua la tenue de la navigatrice, presque nue, irrésistible, et elle réalisa quelque chose qui lui fit mal.

-J'vais faire un tour je reviens, lança t-elle à Nami.

-Ça marche! Zoro ramène tes fesses! Ordonna la navigatrice.

-Crèves!

Mizùmi n'entendit pas le reste de la charmante discussion car elle était déjà partie. Elle alla s'asseoir entre les piliers d'une des salles et posa sa tête contre l'un d'eux.

-Umiko?

Mizùmi se retourna par automatisme. Et vit Shiraoshi qui la regardait en souriant.

-Mais...Comment?

-Tu es ma grande sœur, c'est normal que je te reconnaisse, fit Shiraoshi en riant.

-Bah c'est pas le cas de tout le monde, regretta Mizùmi.

-Tu sais, ça a été très difficile pour lui... 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

-Pour moi aussi, fit Mizùmi un air peinée sur le visage.

La jeune fille sera les poings en se remémorant son passé._  
_  
_  
_  
_****_

_Umiko nageait dans l'eau avec un naturel digne de celui d'un homme-poisson, sauf qu'elle était humaine. Totalement humaine, ce qui parfois, elle devait bien l'avouer, la rendait triste. Même si son papa et sa maman l'aimaient beaucoup, elle aurait tellement aimé ressembler un peu plus à ses frères.___

_-Umiko!___

_D'ailleurs, l'un d'eux l'appelait. Elle savait lequel c'était, elle était capable de reconnaître le son de sa voix entre n'importe laquelle, elle était même capable de reconnaître le bruit qu'il faisait en nageant, le bruissement de l'eau sur les écailles de sa queue. Ce son était unique.__  
__La jeune fille nagea jusqu'à lui.___

_-Qu'est-ce qu'y a ?___

_-Shiraoshi vient de naître !___

_Umiko sortit immédiatement de l'eau et prit la main que lui tendait Fukaboshi. Depuis plusieurs semaines ils attendaient la naissance de la princesse qui tardait à sortir de son œuf et enfin elle l'avait fait !__  
__Les deux enfants arrivèrent au berceau tout essoufflés mais le sourire aux lèvres. Shiraoshi reposait dans son berceau. Elle n'était qu'un bébé mais elle faisait déjà trois fois leurs tailles.___

_-Chui sûre qu'elle deviendra aussi grande que papa, fit Umiko des étoiles dans les yeux.___

_-Nan! Je serais plus grand moi ! Fit Fukaboshi vexé.___

_-Arrête d'être aussi sérieux Boshi, plaisanta Umiko en riant.___

_-Mais! Ne m'appelle pas comme ça!___

_-Pourquoi? Demanda-t-elle avec de petits yeux tristes.___

_Immédiatement son frère se calma et se mit à rougir.___

_-Non, ce n'est pas grave...___

_-Super! Boshi! Boshi!___

_-J'me suis encore fait avoir, soupira l'enfant-triton.___

_Fukaboshi regarda sa sœur s'agiter, elle était plus petite que lui mais plus agitée aussi, elle souriait tout le temps et aurait passé ses journées à nager si on l'avait laissé faire. Il l'aimait beaucoup, et ses yeux avaient la même couleur que ceux de l'océan et lui donnaient toujours envie de les regarder tout le temps._  
_  
_  
_****_

_-Je sais pas si on devrait les laisser ainsi, fit Neptune, soucieux.___

_-Ils n'ont que dix ans, le rassura Otohime. Et même s'ils sont très proches, c'est plutôt bien.___

_-J'espère qu'ils n'auront pas de problèmes...___

_-Ne t'inquiète pas, fit la reine en souriant.___

_La jeune reine grâce à son haki avait toujours ressenti le lien profond qui unissait ses deux enfants. Peut-être que le secret d'une entente entre les humains et les hommes-poissons se tenait juste là, sous l'apparence d'enfants._  
_  
_  
_****_

_-Moi aussi j'aimerais bien avoir une queue, fit Umiko l'air boudeuse en regardant celle de Fukaboshi.___

_Ils se trouvaient dans la chambre du triton et Umiko était paresseusement allongée sur le lit, agitant mollement ses jambes en l'air et les joues gonflées comme une gamine. Fukaboshi, lui, était assis sur une bulle et la regardait en souriant.___

_-Tu sais moi j'aimerais bien avoir des jambes, répliqua son frère, ça serait mieux pour marcher.___

_-Mouais. Je suis tellement humaine, soupira Umiko.___

_-Ça me gênes pas moi, fit Fukaboshi en souriant.___

_Umiko ne répliqua pas, elle tendit sa main pour toucher les écailles de son frère. Elles n'étaient pas dures ni coupantes, au contraire elles étaient presque molles et agréables à toucher. Umiko les caressa du bout des doigts tandis que son frère la laissait faire en la regardant. Pour pouvoir continuer à les toucher elle s'était rapprocher dangereusement du bord du lit dans un équilibre plus que précaire, mais elle était trop préoccupée par les écailles pour le remarquer. Alors, sans prévenir, Fukaboshi bougea sa queue la faisant basculer au sol, la jeune fille réagit au quart de tour et l'entraîna dans sa chute._  
_Fukaboshi se retrouva ainsi dans l'incapacité de se relever.___

_-Tu vois, là des jambes ça serait bien pratique, soupira Fukaboshi.___

_Umiko ne répondit pas, elle le regarda puis prit sa main.___

_-Comme ça, on se complète.__  
_  
_  
_  
_****_

_Les habitants de l'île avait d'abord trouver ça révoltant, une humaine adoptée par la famille royale, où allait le monde! Mais au fur et à mesure des années ils l'avaient vu grandir. Tout ce qu'on avait dit sur les humains, tous les préjugés comme quoi ils étaient mauvais par nature avait était démentis par une petite fille.__  
__La petite Umiko, fille de la mer, s'était retrouvé être une fillette adorable, toujours pleine de vie et gentille avec tout le monde. Pour elle, son monde c'était l'île des hommes-poissons et tout le monde la considérait comme une des leurs. Ils la voyaient nager avec ses frères dans l'eau comme si elle avait été une vraie sirène. Et peu à peu, malgré son apparence, c'est ce qu'elle devint pour tous ceux de l'île.__  
__Les enfants de la reine étaient toujours inséparables, le duo Umiko et Fukaboshi était le plus célèbre, toujours l'un avec l'autre, inséparable, main dans la main. Certains disaient qu'ils provenaient du même œuf, même si c'était totalement impossible, mais ils étaient étaient proches et complémentaires que la question se posait de plus en plus souvent. On les voyait toujours ensemble et ils étaient toujours d'une gentillesse incroyable avec tout le monde, et malgré leur jeune âge ils essayaient déjà de se rendre utiles et d'aider ceux qui avaient des problèmes.__  
__Les discours de la reine, puis la présence de cette petite qui en grandissant ressemblait de plus en plus à une humaine et qui pourtant était de plus en plus appréciée, modifiaient lentement mais sûrement l'esprit des gens. De plus, on s'était très vite rendu compte qu'elle possédait la même aptitude que la reine à ressentir les émotions des gens et dès qu'Umiko sentait que quelqu'un était triste elle cherchait à tout prix à le consoler.___

_Mais elle n'était pas toujours sage, parfois elle et Fukaboshi faisaient des bêtises, comme la fois où ils avaient voulu aller au district des hommes-poissons pour chercher des 'copains' et heureusement que la garde les avait rattrapés avant qu'ils ne l'atteignent, car personne ne les avait reconnus vu qu'ils s'étaient habillés avec des habits sales et déchirés.__  
__Umiko et Fukaboshi n'avaient jamais compris où avaient été leurs bêtises, ils n'avaient jamais compris pourquoi ils n'avaient pas le droit d'aller là-bas, ils n'avaient jamais compris ce que les hommes-poissons du district avaient de si différent.__  
__Il y avait aussi eu la fois où ils avaient voulu nager jusqu'au bout de l'île et où le Roi Neptune lui-même avait dû partir à leur recherche car ils ne réapparaissaient pas. On les avait alors retrouvés, endormis main dans la main, sur le sable d'une mini île au centre de la crique. Tout le monde avait eu très peur mais quand ils les avaient retrouvés ainsi, personne n'avait eu le courage de les gronder.___

_Pourtant, tout cela n'empêcha pas de tristes événements.___

*****

_-Oneee-saaaan, appela Shiraoshi.___

_-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? S'inquiéta Umiko.___

_-Je peux m'entraîner moi aussi?___

_-Non, désolée, on ne peut qu'à partir de dix ans, fit Umiko qui en avait maintenant douze.___

_-Mais...___

_-Promis, quand tu auras dix ans je te montrerai, promit Umiko.___

_-D'accord!___

_Shiraoshi, rassérénée, retourna s'asseoir pour regarder son frère et sa sœur s'entraîner. Fukaboshi et Umiko échangeaient quelques coups sans vraiment d'intentions belliqueuses, c'était surtout pour s'habituer à manier le trident. Neptune leur avait proposé plusieurs armes et tous deux avaient choisi la même. Mais Umiko avait une difficulté de plus car elle devait apprendre à contrôler le haki, celui-ci avait tendance à jaillir dès qu'elle se battait et à agresser violemment ses adversaires même lorsqu'elle jouait.__  
__Donc ils s'entraînaient tous les deux. Mais au bout d'un moment Otohime entra et leur proposa de la suivre dehors, ce qu'ils firent tous sauf Umiko qui voulait continuer de s'entraîner encore un peu. La dernière fois elle avait vraiment cru qu'elle allait faire du mal à Fukaboshi et cela l'avait passablement traumatisée. Celui-ci voulut rester avec elle mais elle le força à suivre sa mère.__  
__Elle n'aurait pas dû._  
_  
_  
_****_

_Fukaboshi se précipita dans sa chambre, l'enterrement avait eu lieu le jour même, tout le monde pleurait, son père ne sortait plus, sa petite sœur était inconsolable et lui encaissait tout sans rien dire. Il avait mal dans sa poitrine, c'était atroce, mais même dans cet état-là il s'inquiétait encore pour Umiko. Il ne l'avait pas trouvée dans sa chambre, alors il espérait la trouver dans la sienne, il commença donc à regarder un peu partout.__  
__Soudain, il entendit sangloter.___

_-Umiko? Appela-t-il.___

_Fukaboshi se rapprocha de la source du bruit, Umiko était recroquevillée au sol, en pleurs.___

_-Umiko! Ça va?!___

_Le jeune triton prit sa sœur dans ses bras et la serra de toutes ses forces.___

_-Je suis désolée, je suis désolée, sanglait-elle, je suis désolée d'être une humaine !___

_-Non, ne dis pas ça, fit Fukaboshi qui se mit à pleurer à son tour.___

_Ils pleurèrent longtemps, ils étaient inconsolables mais ils étaient ensemble. Leur mère avait eu une dernière volonté, et ensemble ils allaient la réaliser.__  
__Alors que leurs pleurs se tarissaient, leurs visages se rapprochèrent. Fukaboshi et Umiko ressentaient comme un trou dans leur poitrine mais la chaleur de l'autre les rassurait un peu. Puis leurs lèvres s'unirent, brièvement, tendrement. Comme une promesse.___

_-Jamais on se séparera, se promirent-ils dans un même souffle.___

_Umiko s'était endormie depuis un moment quand elle se réveilla, quelque chose l'avait tirée de son sommeil, c'était comme si son 'haki' s'agitait en elle. La jeune fille voulut réveiller Fukaboshi qui dormait toujours à poings fermés à côté d'elle, mais une main se plaqua sur sa bouche et une paire de bras puissants la soulevèrent.__  
__Umiko réagit instinctivement : elle mordit les doigts de son assaillant et se mit à hurler.___

_-Fukaboshiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!___

_L'homme qui la tenait lâcha un chapelet de jurons et tenta de la faire taire mais elle se débattait de toutes ses forces. D'autres hommes arrivèrent et tentèrent de la faire sortir. Fukaboshi s'était levé et tentait de la secourir mais un groupe entier de personnes tomba sur lui et même sa grande taille ne lui fut d'aucun avantage.___

_-Umiko!___

_-Au secours! Fukaboshi! Cria-t-elle.___

_Quelqu'un frappa sur sa tête, violemment, elle sentit que son esprit se détachait et sombrait mais avant de perdre totalement connaissance elle vit Fukaboshi, maintenu au sol par d'autres hommes qui se débattait et hurlait son prénom.___

_-Umikoooooooooooo!__  
_  
_  
_  
_****_

_Umiko se réveilla en sursaut, son crâne lui causait une douleur atroce mais dès qu'elle ouvrit les yeux elle sauta sur ses pieds. Autour d'elle il n'y avait que la mer à perte de vue et des habitations derrière elle. Mais le plus étrange, c'était qu'il n'y avait pas de bulle, au-dessus d'elle il y avait que le vrai ciel avec le vrai soleil.__  
__La vérité la heurta avec la force d'un coup de poing, elle vascilla.___

_-Non!___

_Umiko se jeta à l'eau, elle nagea de toutes ses forces en direction du fond marin, même si l'air s'échappait de ses poumons à cause de la panique, même si ses membres étaient trop frêles pour supporter la pression, même si elle n'avait aucune chance.__  
__Elle se sentit suffoquer, elle sentit que ses poumons se consumaient dans sa poitrine. Elle allait mourir. Elle ne put s'y résoudre.__  
__Une fois de nouveau sur la terre ferme, elle garda les yeux fixés sur l'eau sans ciller, jusqu'à s'en faire pleurer les yeux.__  
__Elle devait se rendre à l'évidence, ils l'avaient abandonnée.__  
_  
_  
_  
_*****_

Shiraoshi regarda sa sœur, Umiko regardait droit devant elle en pleurant silencieusement, elle aussi pleurait.

-Je suis contente que tu sois revenue, fit Shiraoshi en se penchant sur sa sœur.

-Moi aussi...

Mizùmi posa son front contre celui de Shiraoshi et entremêla ses doigts avec les siens. Leurs pleurs se mélangèrent, c'était à la fois des larmes de tristesse pour toutes ces années qu'elles avaient perdues, mais c'était aussi des larmes de joie car les deux sœurs s'étaient enfin retrouvé._  
_Soudain, quelqu'un approcha.

-Umiko?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

-Fukaboshi ?

Shiraoshi préféra s'éclipser le plus discrètement possible et laisser son frère et sa sœur se retrouver, elle se retourna un instant, sourit, puis disparut.

-Pourquoi tu m'as rien dit? Demanda Fukaboshi.

__  
Mizumi sentit dans sa voix qu'il se sentait... trahit, qu'elle ne se soit pas présentée à lui en tant qu'Umiko.

-Je... je ne voulais pas m'imposer... J'veux dire, tu avais peut-être refait ta vie, trouvé quelqu'un...

-N'importe quoi!

Fukaboshi haussait rarement la voix, mais apparemment, qu'elle ait pu imaginer qu'il ait refait sa fit sans elle, le blessait plus qu'elle ne l'aurait crû.

-Si tu veux savoir pourquoi j'ai été distant avec toi, c'est parce que je ne croyais pas que ça pouvait être toi. Parce que j'étais entrain de retomber amoureux de toi, encore une fois. Donc, même si j'avais refait ma vie, ç'aurait été avec toi.

Mizùmi ne pût rien dire, elle regarda Fukaboshi, en tentant de retenir ses larmes. Elle était tellement heureuse mais, elle avait aussi tellement peur, elle ne pouvait pas revenir ainsi, dix ans après et demander à ce que tout redevienne comme avant. Il s'était passé tellement de choses, tellement de blessures, tellement de peine..._  
_Mais Fukaboshi en avait décidé autrement, il posa sa main avec lenteur et douceur sur la joue de Mizùmi, il avait tellement peur de lui faire mal, mais le regard bleu qui le fixait lui donnait confiance. Elle lui sourit et il se pencha en avant, elle était si petite et si fragile et pourtant elle lui semblait aussi si forte._  
_Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent. Un simple contact, une explosion. Mizùmi ferma les yeux, elle avait rêvé de ce moment tellement de fois, elle aurait voulu que le temps se fige et qu'ils restent éternellement ainsi. Fukaboshi la souleva, tandis que leurs lèvres restaient scellés, et l'emmena jusqu'à sa chambre, arrivé là-bas ils reprirent là où ils s'en étaient arrêtés._  
_Le contact des lèvres de Fukaboshi sur les siennes avec quelque chose d'humide et d'agréable, elle adorait ça, avec un peu d'audace elle passa sa langue sur la lèvre du triton, celui-ci entrouvrit sa bouche et la langue de Mizù rejoignit celle de Fukaboshi. C'était beau, c'était magique. Rien n'aurait pu les séparer à cet instant précis. L'homme-poisson d'une main agile retira les vêtements de Mizùmi, celle-ci, enivrée par le baiser, le laissa faire et entreprit elle-même de parcourir le corps de Fukaboshi. Elle sentit les mains de son amant s'attarder sur ses seins, pincer ses tétons puis descendre le long de son ventre pour ensuite caresser ses cuisses. La jeune fille avait très chaud, sa respiration se faisait de plus en plus chaotique et elle avait du mal à penser. Les caresses de Fukaboshi se firent de plus en plus intimes jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente des vagues de plaisir la parcourir, lui arrachant de faibles gémissements.  
Fukaboshi continuait de l'embrasser mais soudain elle le repoussa.

-Qu'est-ce qu'y a? Je t'ai fait mal?! S'alarma celui-ci.

-Non, non. C'est juste que je veux pas qu'il y ait que moi qui... profite, fit Mizù les joues en feu.

-Mais...

-Non, je sais comment se reproduisent les tritons, expliqua la jeune fille.

Fukaboshi ne répliqua pas, il se contenta de l'attirer contre lui et de la serrer dans ses bras. Au bout d'un moment Mizùmi osa poser une question.

-Comment ça se fait que tu saches faire ça ? Lui demanda t-elle en essayant de pas rougir.

-Disons, que je me suis souvent rendu chez les sirènes avec mes frères même si je ne faisais qu'observer j'ai très vite appris, fit Fukaboshi avec un petit sourire.

-Je vois... Et P... Neptune n'a jamais essayé de te marier ? Tu es quand même son fils héritier.

-Oui, mais j'ai toujours refusé, il savait pourquoi mais il me l'a jamais vraiment avoué.

-Hm.

-Tu lui en veux ?

Umiko se mordilla la lèvre.

-Je sais pas.__

*****  
_  
__Umiko passa plusieurs jours prostrée, abandonnée, sans boire ni manger, son visage était sale et ses yeux bleus s'étaient éteints depuis longtemps. Elle n'avait plus la force de rien. Ils l'avaient abandonnée, elle avait bien vu leur uniforme dans la chambre, c'était des soldats du Roi. Pourquoi est-ce que Père lui avait fait ça? Pourquoi? Qu'avait-elle fait de mal?__  
__Elle n'avait même plus la force de pleurer, son corps était à peine secoué de sanglots sans larmes. Il y avait un trou dans sa poitrine qui avait été creusé par la mort de sa mère, et son père avait fait en sorte qu'il ne se referme jamais. Elle n'était pas une femme-poisson mais elle ne voulait pas non plus être une humaine.___

_Les deux premiers jours, elle avait tenté de nager jusqu'à l'île, après avoir failli mourir elle avait arrêté, les trois jours d'après elle n'avait pas bougé, se laissant dépérir lentement. Il y avait bien des gens qui habitaient sur l'île, elle en avait vu plusieurs mais tous s'étaient éloignés en la voyant. Elle les avait entendu murmurer avec effroi qu'elle était la fille de l'océan, qu'elle était l'enfant bâtarde des hommes-poissons.__  
__Un monstre.___

_Umiko n'avait pas compris, après elle n'avait pas voulu comprendre et pour finir elle avait détesté. Elle avait détesté son père pour l'avoir abandonnée, elle avait détesté les humains pour l'avoir faite, elle s'était haïe pour ne pas être une sirène et pour ne pas être assez forte. Le seul qu'elle ne pouvait se résoudre à haïr c'était Fukaboshi. Quand elle avait les yeux dans les vagues, elle avait presque l'impression de le sentir à côté d'elle, de sentir la chaleur de sa paume contre la sienne. Et elle restait ainsi pendant des heures car elle ne voulait pas se retourner et voir qu'il n'était pas là._  
_Qu'il ne serait plus jamais là.___

_Puis, une nuit, elle revit la séparation. Sauf que cette fois-ci, elle revit une chose que le choc du coup lui avait fait oublier : le dernier cri de Fukaboshi, celui qu'il avait lancé avant qu'elle ne perde connaissance.___

_« Je te retrouverai! Umiko! Je te retrouverais où que tu sois! Umiko! Je t'attendrais le temps qu'il faudra mais Umiko nous nous retrouverons! »___

_Ils n'avaient que douze ans, mais ce monde avait fait d'eux des adultes._  
_  
_  
_  
_

__  
_*****_

_Umiko se reprit en main. Elle ne pouvait plus se laisser dépérir, elle partit à la recherche de nourriture, les gens du village la rejetèrent. Mais elle ne perdit pas espoir, ils avaient peur, c'était normal, elle aussi. Elle se lava, rapiéça ses vêtements, proposa de travailler à toutes les boutiques du village, pendant plusieurs jours. Elle buvait l'eau des gouttières et mangeait ce qu'elle trouvait, elle ne pouvait pas mourir, sinon qu'est-ce que dirait Fukaboshi ?__  
__Finalement, un homme accepta de l'embaucher, le forgeron, elle dut travailler d'arrache-pied, porter des sacs qui pesaient deux fois son poids, faire le travail d'un homme adulte, mais elle ne se plaignit jamais. Ainsi elle put gagner de quoi manger et même plus.__  
__Le plus c'était pour son projet. Car elle ne comptait pas rester moisir toute sa vie sur cette île, non, avec l'argent qu'elle mettait de côté, elle allait demander au forgeron de lui construire un trident, son propre trident rien qu'à elle avec lequel elle pourrait se battre et rejoindre Fukaboshi. Elle avait déjà commencé à s'entraîner, déjà pour mieux contrôler son haki et aussi pour se battre à mains nues car ça pouvait toujours être utile. Mais il lui fallait aussi de l'argent pour voyager car elle ne savait pas si elle était loin ou pas de l'île des hommes-poissons. Peut-être que si elle demandait au forgeron...__  
__Oui, il faudrait qu'elle lui demande._  
_  
_  
_****_

-Moi je lui en veux.

Fukaboshi avait dit ça sans la regarder, les yeux perdus dans le vague, comme s'il était lui aussi plongé dans ses souvenirs. Umiko lui prit la main sans rien dire, ce simple contact à la fois familier et lointain leur fit l'effet d'un électrochoc, comme si les choses avaient enfin retrouvé leurs places. Ils restèrent ainsi, silencieux, ils n'avaient pas besoin de mots pour se comprendre, ce qu'ils ressentaient allait bien au-dessus de ça.

-Tu vas repartir avec Luffy?

Ce n'était même pas une question.

-J'aimerais bien venir avec vous, mais...

-Tu es le prince héritier, Fukaboshi.

-Oui, je sais.  
_  
_Le silence s'installa à nouveau entre eux deux, ils se tenaient toujours la main, Fukaboshi la lui serrait presque trop fort comme si elle allait disparaître mais elle ne se plaignit pas, au contraire, et puis il était très probable qu'elle serre la sienne trop fort aussi._  
_Elle ne voulait pas qu'il disparaisse non plus. Ou qu'on l'enlève à nouveau.

-Tu sais maintenant... Je suis assez forte pour rester, fit Umiko d'une petite voix.

-Je sais. Mais tu veux voyager, ça se voit dans tes yeux, plaisanta Fukaboshi en se tournant vers elle.

Ils se sourirent, pas besoin de mots entre eux, ils savaient tout l'un de l'autre. Mizùmi l'embrassa furtivement mais la deuxième main de Fukaboshi dans son cou l'empêcha de s'en aller. Il l'embrassa à nouveau, approfondissant leur baiser._  
_Puis, il éloigna un peu son visage du sien.

-Attends, souffla-t-il.

Le prince se leva du lit et tenta de... S'agenouiller? Mizùmi n'arrivait pas à dire car il semblait avoir quelques difficultés à s'installer avec sa queue, mais elle ne dit rien, ne voulant pas le vexer et attendit perplexe qu'il ait finit.  
Quand il réussit à s'installer, il leva son visage vers elle, et plongeant son regard dans le sien, déclara :

-Umiko, voulez-vous m'épouser?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6

La jeune fille crut avoir mal entendu, elle croyait être encore entrain de rêver, la petite fille abandonnée en elle hurlait d'accepter tandis que le reste de son corps restait sans réaction. Puis des larmes se mirent à couler le long de ses joues.

-C'est pas comme ça que font les humains? Demanda Fukaboshi qui s'inquiétait de sa réaction.

-Si, si, le rassura-t-elle en tentant d'essuyer ses larmes qui coulaient toujours plus.

-Alors, est-ce que tu acceptes? Lui demanda l'homme-triton en souriant de toutes ses dents pointues.

-Bien sûr!

Umiko se jeta dans ses bras et l'embrassa comme jamais elle ne l'avait embrassé, comme si c'était la dernière fois et la première fois qu'ils s'embrassaient. A cet instant précis, personne n'aurait été capable de les séparer.

-Mais, comment on va faire pour la cérémonie? On repart demain! S'écria soudain Umiko, inquiète.

-J'ai déjà demandé à Luffy, fit Fukaboshi avec un air fier.

-Il a dit quoi?

-''Vous ne vous êtes pas vu depuis dix ans, et le nouveau monde nous a déjà attendus deux ans, alors un an de plus ce n'est pas grave.'', répéta Fukaboshi.

-Un an?! S'écria Umiko tellement heureuse qu'elle était à présent presque sûre de rêver.

-Oui, il a dit ça, mot pour mot.

Elle ne pouvait plus s'empêcher de pleurer. Elle allait se marier, avec Fukaboshi! Et ils allaient pouvoir rester sur l'île pendant un an !

-Je reviens!

Umiko partit en courant de la pièce, Fukaboshi se contenta de sourire, il savait où elle allait.

La jeune femme se précipita en dehors du palais, là où se trouvait le Sunny Go, elle grimpa dessus à toute vitesse et rentra dans la salle commune où se trouvait tout l'équipage du chapeaux de paille. Ils étaient tous là, plutôt étonnés par son entrée fracassante.

-Merci les amis! Cria-t-elle en continuant de pleurer de joie.

Ses amis la regardèrent en souriant.

-C'est normal t'es notre Nakama! Fit Luffy avec son sourire idiot.

Tout le monde se leva et consola Umiko qui n'arrêtait plus de pleurer, Luffy riait tant qu'il pouvait tandis que Zoro dormait à moitié, Brook se mit à jouer une balade, Nami et Robin consolèrent leur amie, Sanji alla immédiatement lui chercher un chocolat chaud pour la réconforter et Chopper se demanda si elle n'avait pas attrapé une maladie, et Francky n'arrêtait pas de crier ''Sûper! Sûper!" Bref, Mizùmi aimait ses amis presque autant que son île, voire plus.  
Elle connaissait maintenant le goût du bonheur.

*****

_Umiko s'était présentée devant le forgeron, du haut des ses seize ans, pour lui demander de lui fabriquer un trident. L'homme, qui la connaissait depuis maintenant quatre ans, s'était contenté de rire et lui avait rendu son argent._

_-Attends trois jours et reviens me voir, lui demanda-t-il avec un clin d'œil._

_La jeune fille était alors repartie toute chamboulée. Dans le village tout le monde avait peur d'elle et l'évitait au maximum. Même si pendant ces quatre dernières années, leur animosité avec diminué, elle restait toujours vive._  
_Umiko gagnait maintenant assez pour avoir une chambre, enfin c'était un truc minuscule sous le toit de l'auberge, il y faisait trop froid en hiver et trop chaud en été, sans compter l'eau qui s'infiltrait, mais au moins elle ne dormait plus dehors._  
_En plus, elle avait trouvé une carte de Grande Line, elle avait même réussi à se situer dessus et à trouver un itinéraire pour retourner sur son île. Avec l'argent qu'elle avait réussi à récolter pendant deux ans elle avait sûrement de quoi tenir jusque là-bas, il ne lui manquait plus que son arme pour pouvoir se défendre et ne plus se laisser faire._  
_Plus jamais elle ne se laisserait faire._

_Trois jours plus tard, comme prévu, elle se rendit chez le forgeron. Celui-ci, quand il la vit arriver, partit immédiatement chercher son travail et revient quelques minutes plus tard avec un paquet enveloppé. Umiko le prit dans ses mains, n'osant pas le déballer. Puis, elle enleva le papier, petit bout par petit bout jusqu'à ce qu'apparaisse l'éclat doré de son trident. Umiko le prit en main et admira le travail du forgeron, c'était une arme magnifique, bien plus belle que celles qu'elle avait vues jusqu'à présent. Le trident était couleur or mais ses reflets étaient d'un blanc comme le nacre, il avait même travaillé un endroit sur la garde où elle pouvait poser ses mains._  
_Une larme coula sur la joue de la jeune fille._  
_Elle remercia le forgeron, celui-ci lui demanda en échange de l'arme de ne jamais mourir et de faire attention à elle._

_Elle avait essayé de tenir sa promesse mais cela n'avait pas vraiment marché, en tout cas elle n'était pas morte jusqu'à présent. Le lendemain, elle embarquait dans un bateau, et d'île en île elle avait réussi à atteindre les shabaody, mais elle avait mis du temps et l'argent lui avait souvent manqué et elle avait dû se résoudre à voler pour survivre. Elle avait aussi souvent dû faire face à la marine à cause de ses tendances à se débarrasser de ses ennemis de façon plutôt violente et surtout avec son trident, et aussi à cause des rumeurs qui couraient sur elle et sur son appartenance à la race des hommes-poissons._  
_Elle avait dû alors se résoudre à changer de prénom, Umiko était trop explicite, elle avait choisi Mizùmi, plus discret._  
_De toute façon, elle était prête à tout pour retourner sur son île._

_Quatre ans plus tard, elle y arrivait enfin. Et c'est là-bas qu'elle rencontra Rayleigh, un pirate qui aimait les hommes-poissons. Après qu'elle lui ait raconté son histoire, il l'avait tout de suite prise sous son aile et l'avait présentée à Luffy et aux autres. Ils s'étaient tout de suite tous entendus et le voyage vers l'île avait été pour elle une renaissance._  
_Après dix ans d'exil, de solitude et de peur, elle avait enfin pu renouer des contacts avec des personnes sans qu'ils ne la regardent avec méfiance ou ne cherchent à savoir si elle était une femme-poisson._  
_Elle avait enfin des amis._

****

Alors que Mizùmi revenait dans sa chambre attribuée au palais, après une soirée agitée avec ses amis sur le bateau, (en même temps faire partie de l'équipage de Luffy impliqué plus de fêtes que de sommeil), elle remarqua un étrange paquet sur son bureau. Il était emballé dans un papier jaune orangée, elle le déballa sans attendre. Dedans, elle trouva une lettre ainsi qu'une petite boîte.  
Mizùmi lut d'abord la lettre et quand elle eut finit elle ne prit même pas la peine d'ouvrir la boîte, elle courut immédiatement voir Chopper.

*****

Fukaboshi n'en croyait pas ses yeux. C'était un vrai miracle, enfin, à un détail ou deux près. Il se regarda sous toutes les coutures, intrigué. Il était au courant de toutes ces choses mais, étant un homme-triton, il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion d'utiliser tout cela.  
Il décida donc d'aller demander des conseils. Il partit dans une autre chambre, dans laquelle se trouvaient Luffy et Jimbei, apparemment le jeune capitaine continuait à harceler l'homme-poisson pour qu'il vienne dans son équipage malgré les explications de celui-ci qui ne pouvait pas.

-Oh! Salut Fukaboshi! Fit Luffy en souriant de toutes ses dents comme à son habitude.

-Bonjour Prince, fit aussi Jimbeï.

-Bonjour, leur répondit-il, j'ai besoin de votre aide, demanda-t-il l'air très sérieux.

Il leur expliqua brièvement la situation, le plus sérieusement du monde mais quand il vit Luffy se mettre à rire au point de s'étouffer et Jimbeï essayer sans succès de se retenir, il perdit vite de sa superbe et se mit à rougir. Le prince sentit toute sa fierté royale s'envoler et se retrouva dans une situation très gênante.

-C'est pas drôle! S'écria-t-il, vexé.

Tout ceci n'eut que le mérite de faire redoubler les rire de Luffy et de déclencher ceux de Jimbeï qui ne pouvait plus se retenir.  
Fukaboshi se dit qu'il aurait mieux fait de se taire...


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7

Mizùmi avait repris son ancien prénom, celui que sa mère lui avait donné la première fois qu'elle l'avait prise dans ses bras. Elle n'avait pas de queue, pas de branchies, pas de palmes, elle était humaine, elle l'avait enfin accepté et enfin elle avait accepté d'être Umiko, la fille de l'océan et non une sirène.  
Sa gorge était nouée par l'appréhension mais elle ne doutait pas. La présence de Fukaboshi à côté d'elle la rassurée quand même un peu. C'était un cérémonie traditionnelle, elle ne pouvait y échapper elle le savait. Umiko inspira, fit un pas, puis un autre et elle se retrouva soudain éclairait par la lumière des arbres maritimes, et, à ses pieds, quelques mètres plus bas, une foule d'hommes poissons qui la fixaient. Fukaboshi se positionna à ses côtés, il pressa sa main dans la sienne avant de s'adresser à la foule, son peuple.

-Peuple Homme-Poisson, aujourd'hui est un grand jour, car aujourd'hui... Je vous présente celle qui deviendra mon épouse. Umiko!

La déclaration de Fukaboshi créa un trouble parmi les Hommes-Poissons, certaines croyaient à une plaisanterie, d'autre une tentative de manipulation certains croyaient même que Fukaboshi avait été ensorcelé, en tout cas, le grondement de la foule devient de plus en plus tumultueux. Le prince regardait la scène sans trop savoir comment réagir, si son peuple n'arrivait pas à accepter Umiko, jamais ils n'arriveraient à accepter les humains. Contre toute attente, se fut celle qui aimait qui prit la parole.

-Peuple Homme-Poisson, je suis Umiko, certains d'entre-vous se souviennent de moi quand j'étais enfant, d'autre se souvienne peut-être aussi que j'ai participé au sauvetage de votre île il n'y a que quelques jours... Mais pourtant, tout ce que vous retenez c'est que je suis humaine. ça vous dégoûte, vous pensez que je cherche à manipuler Fukaboshi, que les humaines veulent vous anéantir. Croyez ce que vous voulez, pour moi la seule chose qui compte c'est que j'aime Fukaboshi. Et je ne laisserais personne se mettre en travers de mon chemin, ni les humains, ni les hommes-poissons, en disant cela Umiko avait regardait Neptune. Je trouve cette haine ridicule, elle ne fait que blesser et détruire. Aujourd'hui j'ai décidé de construire, avec Fukaboshi, notre union marquera le début d'une nouvelle ère.

Fukaboshi se tourna vers Umiko à la fois abasourdit et impressionné.

-Je suis Umiko, une humaine, et j'aime Fukaboshi, un homme-triton! Et personne, pas même le gouvernement mondial ne pourra m'empêcher de dire le contraire.

Et comme pour prouver ses dire, elle se jeta au cou de Fukaboshi et l'embrassa, celui-ci d'abord surpris, se ressaisit très vite et l'embrassa à son tour en l'enlaçant entre ses bras.  
La foule en-bas se fit soudain silencieuse. On n'entendait même plus leurs respirations. Puis, soudain, un rire, celui d'un gamin au chapeau de paille, suivit par l'applaudissement d'un paladin des mers, puis un autre homme-poisson se joignit à eux, puis un autre, et encore un autre, en quelque secondes se fut une véritable ovation qui s'éleva.  
Les hommes-poissons recommençait à croire.

******

Luffy marchait à ses côtés, elle avait l'impression qu'il avait beaucoup mûri dernièrement, déjà le fait qu'il veuille rester un an de plus sur l'île et puis aussi le fait qu'il ait voulu être celui qui l'accompagnerait. Peut-être était-ce en rapport avec sa relation avec Zoro... Depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble Luffy agissait de façon plus... Mature, c'était assez perturbant pour ses nakamas qui avaient plus l'habitude de le voir agir de façon irréfléchie.  
Luffy observa sa nakama à son bras, il l'avait aidée à rejoindre son île et maintenant c'était le grand jour. Même s'il préférait Zoro il devait bien avouer qu'elle était jolie, elle portait une robe, non pas blanche mais dorée, de la couleur du soleil, non pas jaune fluo mais jaune chaud, avec des nuances d'orange parfois claires parfois foncées. Sa robe partait de sa poitrine et s'enroulait autour de sa taille en laissant de la peau nue à plusieurs reprises avant de tomber en une jupe froncée qui lui arrivait aux genoux. Elle avait sa main posée sur son bras. Lui était exceptionnellement habillé en un costard noir, pas très confortable mais Nami avait insisté pendant des heures pour qu'il le mette, par contre il avait tout de même réussi garder son chapeau de paille. Son chapeau c'est sacré !

Un grand silence régnait sur la place pendant qu'Umiko, appuyée sur Luffy, marchait jusqu'à l'autel. La cérémonie était quasi-semblable à celle des humains. Mais plutôt que de se faire accompagner par Neptune, son père adoptif, -elle n'arrivait pas encore à tout accepter- elle avait préférée accepter l'offre de Luffy qui avait voulu l'accompagner en tant que son capitaine et surtout en tant que son ami. Et puis il lui était très reconnaissant car il y allait avoir un banquet à la fin avec 'pleiiiins de viaaaandes' d'après Luffy, Umiko se demanda soudain si Fukaboshi ne l'avait pas fait chanter son capitaine avec...

Ce fut un homme-poisson qu'elle ne connaissait pas qui présida la cérémonie. Elle ne l'écoutait pas vraiment, tout son esprit était dirigé vers celui qu'elle aimait, son regard dévisageait sans cesse Fukaboshi, il se tenait là, à quelques centimètres d'elle, la dépassant de plusieurs têtes mais toujours aussi beau. Son torse musclé était toujours à l'air libre et ses cheveux bleus semblaient agités par un vent inexistant tandis que ses yeux ne la quittaient pas non plus.

Puis, l'homme-poisson leur demanda l'autorisation de procéder à la cérémonie des âmes-coeurs. Fukaboshi prit sa main dans la sienne et la serra tendrement, ils se noyèrent dans leurs yeux et le monde sembla disparaître au loin. Ils allaient enfin être unis pour toujours.  
Car la cérémonie de mariage des hommes-poissons, bien que presque similaire à celle des humains, était plus rare car elle avait une différence de taille : une plante nommée 'l'âme-coeur'. Cette fleur, déjà difficile à se procurer car elle ne pousse que dans les profondeurs marines dans une grotte bien spéciale, avait une caractéristique tout aussi spéciale : elle marquait la peau définitivement de ceux qui la touchaient. Les hommes-poissons l'utilisent donc comme bague de mariage éternelle et c'est aussi pour cela que peu d'hommes-poissons se mariaient car l'engagement était beaucoup plus grand et beaucoup plus définitif qu'un simple mariage humain.  
Mais Umiko était prête, elle avait l'impression que sa vie prenait enfin tout son sens. C'était comme si elle était née pour vivre cette journée. Fukaboshi ne la lâchait pas, il semblait tout aussi serein qu'elle. Le maître de cérémonie arriva, il avait mis des gants blancs et tenait une plante rouge haute d'une dizaine de centimètres dont les pétales violettes se balançaient doucement au rythme du vent.

Le silence se fit sur la place, plus personne ne parlaient, tous attendaient religieusement.

Umiko frissonna quand la plante toucha sa peau, mais elle ne lâcha pas la main de Fukaboshi.

L'âme-coeur serra leurs poignets avec force, tellement fort qu'Umiko ne sentait plus son poignet puis, puis la fleur se mit à faner et tomba au sol sans bruits.

Umiko se jeta dans les bras de Fukaboshi, il la souleva dans les airs et leurs lèvres se lièrent sous les applaudissements de la foule et les rires de leurs amis et de leur famille. Ils vinrent tous, un par un les féliciter et admirer la marque noire qui serpentait sur leurs poignets en forme de liens qui les entouraient et semblaient se continuer sur le poignet de l'autre.  
Cette marque était faite pour eux : complète seulement avec sa moitié.

-Ça va être l'heure de la cérémonie du crépuscule! Déclara le maître de Cérémonie.

Immédiatement tout le monde se pressa à la crique de l'île, les mugiwaras y allèrent aussi, curieux de ces coutumes qu'ils ne connaissaient pas mais heureux de voir leur amie se marier.  
La lumière des arbres se mit à baisser légèrement, elle ne s'éteignait jamais entièrement, mais en fin de journée elle diminuait toujours un peu. Fukaboshi et Umiko se tenaient donc ainsi, toujours main dans la main, au bord de la crique, prêts à plonger. Mais avant cela la jeune femme avala quelque chose.

-C'est une surprise, fit-elle avec un clin d'œil mystérieux.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8

Sous les yeux ébahis de la foule, après avoir avalé ce mystérieux produit, les jambes d'Umiko disparurent, brusquement, laissant place à une queue de sirène. Une vraie queue de sirène, d'un blanc pur et nacré mais pailleté d'or. Umiko se mit à rougir, elle avait une vraie queue de sirène !  
La foule qui avait assisté à toute la scène ouvrit de grands yeux ébahis devant le miracle qui venait de se produire devant eux. Le rire de Luffy se mit à retentir, Umiko était vraiment une mugiwara.  
Sauf qu'Umiko perdit l'équilibre et plongea plus tôt que prévu dans l'eau, heureusement, Fukaboshi la suivit et ils se retrouvèrent à nager côte à côte sous l'eau. Ils entamèrent alors un ballet maritime plein de sensualité, se tournant autour, se caressant puis s'éloignant, pour revenir à nouveau échanger un baiser. Umiko se sentait tellement bien, nager avait toujours était un bonheur et le faire avec une queue de sirène relevait presque du fantasme tellement c'était agréable, elle n'avait jamais eu autant l'impression de ne faire qu'un avec l'eau. Elle se sentait ainsi, aussi, plus proche de Fukaboshi qui s'amusait à se plaquer contre elle sous l'eau et ils nageaient alors ainsi : l'un sur le dos, l'autre sur le ventre. Et leurs mains ne se quittaient jamais.  
Finalement, ils arrivèrent sur l'île qui se trouvait au centre de la crique, mais la végétation masquait tout regard mal avisé et laissait une plage discrète pour les amoureux. Alors qu'Umiko se hissait dessus avec quelques difficultés sa queue disparut laissant à nouveau place à ses jambes humaines.

-Oh non! Je suis désolée Boshi, fit-elle l'air vraiment triste.

-T'inquiète pas, j'ai moi aussi une surprise, la rassura-t-il en souriant.

Et il avala lui aussi une drôle de concoction qui ressemblait étrangement à la sienne. Et alors, sous les yeux ébahis d'Umiko, la queue de Fukaboshi se transforma en deux jambes musclées d'humain et étrangement, sa taille diminua aussi jusqu'à faire la taille d'un humain, d'un grand humain de deux mètres, mais quand même.  
La jeune femme n'arrivait pas à y croire, elle posa sa main sur les jambes de Fukaboshi et caressa la chair avec étonnement. Mais celui-ci emprisonna ses lèvres dans les siennes et l'embrassa fougueusement, ne lui laissant pas le temps d'admirer sa transformation.

-Maintenant je ne suis plus un triton, susurra-t-il avec un sourire coquin.

Umiko lui rendit son sourire et son baiser, en quelques secondes ils étaient aussi nus, l'un comme l'autre, que le jour de leur naissance. Bien que Fukaboshi semblait un peu mal à l'aise, il prit les choses en mains rapidement.

-lemon-

Umiko sentit le rouge lui monter aux lèvres tandis que les caresses de Fukaboshi se faisaient de plus en plus intimes, elle-même s'amusait à parcourir le corps de son amant avec ses doigts et ses lèvres. Elle passait ses mains dans ses cheveux tout en l'embrassant, elle se plaqua contre lui pour sentir tout son corps et surtout son membre dur contre sa cuisse. Elle était tellement excitée, et il lui semblait tellement vivre un rêve, elle avait toujours été persuadée qu'ils ne pourraient jamais faire l'amour et pourtant, à cet instant précis ils allaient le faire.

Fukaboshi appréhendait de ne pas être à la hauteur mais les joues rouges et les regards que lui lançaient Umiko lui faisaient comprendre qu'il s'en sortait plutôt bien. Même s'il lui était déjà arrivé d'être excité par celle qu'il aimait, jamais il n'avait ressenti de telles sensations, c'était comme s'il la désirait tellement qu'il pourrait en mourir. Alors sans prévenir il la pénétra.  
Umiko se crispa sensiblement puis, se détendit légèrement.

-Ça va? Demanda Fukaboshi.

-Ouii...

Le prince se mit à bouger, les sensations qu'il ressentait étaient merveilleuses et, combinées à l'idée qu'il ne fasse plus qu'un avec Umiko, il vivait au paradis. Il commença des allers-retours en elle, d'abord doucement et lentement puis de plus en plus vite. Leurs mains étaient étroitement liées, leurs corps ne faisaient plus qu'un, leurs respirations et les battements de leurs coeurs étaient sur le même rythme.  
Ils atteignirent l'orgasme en même temps. Umiko serra Fukaboshi de toutes ses forces et, haletant, ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau comme si leur vie en dépendait pendant de longues minutes.

-fin lemon-

Ils se laissèrent finalement retomber, l'un à côté de l'autre, complètement essoufflés, les joues rouges mais se souriant avec bonheur.

-C'est plutôt bien de faire l'amour, plaisanta Fukaboshi.

Au même moment sa queue réapparut.

-Eh ben, c'était limite! commenta Umiko.

-J'en ai d'autres, fit le prince avec un clin d'œil malicieux.

-On devrait remercier Chopper, plaisanta Umiko.

-Et mère.

-Oui.

Umiko lui sourit et l'embrassa à nouveau. Puis, blottie contre lui elle observa la paysage paradisiaque autour d'eux, la plage, la mer à perte de vue et le corps de Fukaboshi contre elle. C'était parfait. Elle se releva légèrement pour atteindre son oreille, qu'elle s'amusa à mordiller puis lui chuchota :

-Je t'aime.

Fukaboshi était paresseusement allongé sur le lit, un air béat sur le visage, Umiko pensa que comme ça il ressemblait un peu à Luffy. L'homme triton avait délicatement posé sa tête sur le ventre de son épouse et le caressait amoureusement.

-Tu sais, il va pas partir, plaisanta Umiko.

-Chuut, tu crois que se sera une fille ?

Umiko sourit, Fukaboshi avait toujours été un peu trop sérieux mais apparemment, l'idée d'être papa l'avait rendu complètement gâteux. Et oui, elle était enceinte, depuis seulement deux mois mais son ventre avait déjà bien gonflé et rendait son état plus que flagrant.

-Chopper pense que vu l'état de mon ventre ce sera plutôt des jumeaux, expliqua-t-elle.

-Hm, mais des filles ou des garçons ?

-Ça on peut pas savoir, fit-elle en riant.

Fukaboshi caressa le ventre en réfléchissant.

-L'un ou l'autre je ferais tout pour être un bon père pour eux.

Umiko savait qu'il pensait à son père, même si elle partageait son avis, elle savait aussi que pour Neptune le choix n'avait pas dû être facile à prendre, mais il était encore moins facile à pardonner.  
Surtout pour son fils.

_Quand il se réveilla, il se sentit complètement moulu comme s'il avait fait une séance intense d'entraînement. Il ouvrit les yeux, regarda sa chambre avec difficulté, elle était en désordre._  
_Soudain, il se souvint._

_-Umiko !_

_Fukaboshi se releva brusquement et malgré ses bleus et ses difficultés à se déplacer il se précipita dans la salle du trône pour retrouver son père._  
_Il y était, le visage ravagé par le chagrin, mais ce n'était rien face à l'état de son fils de douze ans qui, en plus d'être couvert de bleus, avait des traces flagrantes de larmes sur ses joues._

_-Père! Quelqu'un a enlevé Umiko! S'écria Fukaboshi._

_Neptune le regarda, les yeux emplis de larmes et l'air désespéré._

_-N... Non..._

_Fukaboshi recula, faillit tomber, ça ne pouvait pas être vrai! Comment avait-il pu faire ça?_

_-Je suis désolé..._

_Son père avait parlé, sans même le regarder. Fukaboshi ne lui répondit pas, il sortit de la pièce sans se retourner, les poings serrés par la rage et le désespoir. Il avait fait enlever Umiko, elle devait sûrement se trouver maintenant quelque part dans le monde des humains. Umiko, seule, loin de lui. Tout ça à cause de leur monde fait de peur et de chimère, tout ça parce qu'il n'avait pas été assez fort pour la protéger._

_Les trois frères avaient fait la promesse de protéger leur sœur, de devenir fort pour qu'un jour ils puissent voir le soleil. Leur mère leur avait demandé de ne pas haïr celui qui l'avait tué, mais Fukaboshi ne put pas._  
_Un humain l'avait tué, après tout ce que sa mère avait fait! Sa mère avait voulu qu'il soit heureux, il fit semblant. Devant son père, devant ses frères et sa sœur, devant le royaume entier il se força à sourire, il était le prince, il devait sauver son royaume. Mais lui, la seule personne qui pouvait le sauver avait été enlevée par son propre père!_

_Avec Ryuuboshi et Manboshi ils s'entraînèrent pendant de longues heures, le visage de leur mère entrain de mourir les hantaient tous les trois et aucun d'eux ne voulait plus voir quelqu'un mourir. Sauf que Fukaboshi, quand ses frères arrêtaient, à bout de force, lui il continuait. Même quand ses membres se mettaient à trembler, même quand la sueur l'empêchait de voir, même quand il était au bord de l'évanouissement, il continuait. Car quand le visage de sa mère disparaissait de son esprit, c'était celui d'Umiko qui le hantait à son tour. Et, alors que ses frères s'asseyaient, il se relevait et continuait, encore et encore. Plus d'une fois après ses entraînements intensifs il s'endormit sans s'en rendre compte à même le sol, plus d'une fois il se blessa à force de vouloir contrôler les ondes marines mais jamais il n'abandonna._  
_Il voulait devenir fort pour honorer la promesse faite à sa mère. Elle avait toujours été courageuse, plus que son père qui malgré sa force et sa taille avait toujours eu plus de mal qu'Otohime à se soulever contre les vielles coutumes. Il allait permettre aux hommes-poissons de vivre sur la terre ferme, sous le soleil. Et ainsi, il pourrait retrouver Umiko et alors, il serait devenu assez fort pour la protéger n'importe où qu'elle soit._

_Malgré son apparence sérieuse et calme, à l'intérieur de lui bouillait une rage qu'il essayait d'étouffer mais il n'y arrivait pas. Ou seulement la nuit. Car quelque fois, il quittait le palais Ryûgû et allait se baigner. Une fois dans l'eau, les yeux fermaient, il pouvait s'imaginer nager avec Umiko comme ils le faisaient quand elle était encore là. Parfois, il arrivait même à sentir son contact, il pouvait rester des heures ainsi, sous l'eau, sans ouvrir les yeux de peur que quand il les ouvre tout soit fini._  
_Car quand il ressortait, sa rage revenait, encore plus forte._

Fukaboshi se tenait au milieu de la place, sur l'île des hommes-poissons. Il leur avait fallu attendre longtemps, mais maintenant ils avaient passé un cap, les humains et eux, pouvaient tout recommencer, ils allaient oublier leur vieille rancune et repartir à zéro.

Pour commencer, il s'était marié avec une humaine. Le mariage avait fait quelques vagues bien sûr, mais elle faisait partie de l'équipage de chapeau de paille, ceux qui les avait sauvés contre leur propre folie, et elle avait été l'Umiko qu'ils avaient tous connue quand elle était enfant. Et puis, ils avaient bien été autorisés à donner leur sang aux humains et vice versa, donc pourquoi pas se marier?

Mais aujourd'hui, ils étaient allé plus loin. Fukaboshi avait passé une main sur les hanches d'Umiko dans un geste de possession un peu puéril, et dans son autre main, serré contre son torse, il tenait un bébé. Mi-humain, mi-homme-poisson.

-J'ai l'honneur de vous présenter mes enfants ! Fit Fukaboshi d'une voix forte pour que tout le monde puisse l'entendre même à l'autre bout de la place.

Il y eut un silence, comme une hésitation de la part de la foule, puis l'équipage du chapeau de paille, qui se trouvait encore là, se mirent à hurler, à siffler, à rire ! Ceux qui doutaient encore des résultats d'une telle situation étaient partagé mais de plus en plus d'hommes-poissons se joignirent aux applaudissement. Ce fut d'abord les enfants, puis les adultes, un à un, rejoignirent la liesse générale. Et finalement, ce fut la foule entière qui se mit à applaudire.  
Fukaboshi tenait dans ses bras sa fille, la peau dorée et les cheveux d'un blond presque blanc, ses petites mains et ses petits pieds étaient palmés, il la leva bien haut sans la quitter du regard.

-Voici, Otohime !

La foule accueillit la nouvelle venue en hurlant de joie face au choix du prénom du bébé et à sa beauté. Elle semblait à la fois si humaine et si homme-poisson. Au paravent ils auraient pensé voir un monstre, mais aujourd'hui, face à cet être minuscule ne demandant que de l'amour, ils ne purent qu'applaudir plus fort.  
Puis Umiko éleva à son tour leur deuxième bébé, le jumeau du premier, un petit garçon, quelques cheveux bleus parsemaient son crâne, et il semblait totalement humain mais si on regardait bien, on pouvait apercevoir six minuscules branchies, trois sur une épaule et trois sur l'autre.

-Et voici Fisher Tiger !

Umiko avait toujours apprécié cet homme, même si elle savait qu'il n'aimait pas plus les humains que les autres, même si quand elle l'avait vu la première fois elle avait cru un instant qu'il allait la frapper, mais après un instant d'hésitation il s'était contentait de lui ébouriffer les cheveux.  
Il était un des premiers à avoir combattu ses propres démons intérieurs, et quand Jimbeï lui avait raconté ce qu'il s'était passé avec Koala, cela avait confirmé ce qu'elle avait retentis. Il avait été un homme bon et elle avait voulu lui rendre hommage, pour ainsi perpétuer ses efforts.  
Umiko aperçu Jimbeï dans la foule qui n'arrivait plus à retenir ses larmes, son ami pouvait enfin reposer en paix.  
Son bébé gigota et se mit à gazouiller, suivi de près par sa sœur, le publique sous le charme, continua d'applaudir un long moment, certains versèrent même quelques larmes en se souvenant de tout ce qu'ils avaient du traverser pour en arriver là.  
Fukaboshi et Mizùmi s'embrassèrent. Homme-poisson et humain, enfin réunit, ils pouvaient recommencer à espérer.

Umiko regarda ses deux anges dormir profondément, se tenant la main même endormis.

-On dirait vous deux quand vous étiez bébés, plaisanta Neptune.

Depuis quelques temps leurs relations avec le Roi s'étaient améliorées, apparemment les enfants avaient un effet positif sur tout le monde.  
Fukaboshi se rapprocha de sa femme et la serra de toutes ses forces.

-Reviens moi entière, lui demanda-t-il.

-Je te le promets, fit Umiko avec un sourire.

Ils s'embrassèrent en y mettant tous les sentiments qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre. C'était leur denier baiser, ils ne voulaient pas se séparer mais ils le firent. Après un dernier regard Umiko rejoignit son équipage, elle avait l'impression qu'on lui arrachait une partie d'elle-même mais elle voulait connaître le monde, l'île était trop petite pour elle.  
Et puis, elle savait que n'importe où qu'elle aille, n'importe quoi qu'elle fasse, qu'importe le temps que cela lui prendrait, elle savait que Fukaboshi l'attendrait et qu'au besoin il viendrait la chercher.

-JE T'AIME !

Son cri retentit, puissant, empreint de vérité et vibrant d'émotions.  
Elle avait été une petite fille qui rêvait de devenir une sirène, maintenant elle était une femme qui avait épousé le prince des tritons et qui accompagnait le futur roi des pirates, belle promotion, pensa Umiko en regardant l'île s'éloigner.

-Les amis! Direction le nouveau monde! Hurla Luffy complètement surexcité.

-Yatta !

L'avenir était radieux. Elle avait enfin cessé de rêver.

* * *

Et voilà La fille de l'océan est finis! :D j'espère que ça vous a plus! :D

N'hésitez pas à laisser vos impressions dans le petit cadre blanc en-dessous ;)


End file.
